Vongola Show !
by ananas-madoka
Summary: La première émission avec les Vongola !
1. 1er invité : Gokudera Hayato !

Disclaimer : Koko : Vous savez ce que je dois dire ?

Bel : Shishishi ! Tu dois dire que l'on appartient à Akira Amano-sama !

Koko : Mais je suis bien Akira Amano ! ^^

Bel : Non, tu es la princesse ! =D

Koko : Ah… Et je suis payée ?

Bel : Malheureusement non !

Koko : Bah pourquoi, on écrit cette fic ?

Bel : Parce que tu adores le prince ?

Koko : C'est vrai ! ^^

Bel : Mais par contre, Sachiyo & Madoka vous appartiennent !

Résumé : La première émission sur les Vongola !

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Le premier invité

Une jeune fille brune aux yeux bleus avança sur le milieu du plateau… Les projecteurs l'éclairant, un micro à la main…

« Bonjour chers amis ! Êtes-vous prêt pour notre nouvelle émission ? Demanda-t-elle

- OUIIIIIIIII ! Gueula le public enthousiaste

- Je me présente, je suis Sachiyo et notre chère Madoka va bientôt nous rejoindre ! Je vous demande un tonnerre d'applaudissements pour Madoka ! »

Madoka entra sur scène sous les applaudissements de tous les spectateurs… Elle s'assit sur des fauteuils et prit un micro…

« Bonjour à tous et à toutes ! Nous allons accueillir notre tout premier invité…

- Alors qui est cette personne ? Demanda Sachiyo impatiente

- Nous allons accueillir… * roulement de tambour* GOKUDERA HAYATO !

- Ouais ! Gokudera-kun ! Cria quelques filles complètement folles dans le public »

Gokudera, habillé d'un costume portant le symbole des Vongola, arriva sur scène et s'installa sur le divan en face de Madoka et Sachiyo.

« Bonjour Gokudera-kun, êtes-vous heureux de paraître dans notre émission ? Demanda Sachiyo

- Bien entendu ! En temps que Bras droit du Judaiime, je me devais de venir !

-Bien, nous sommes heureuses que cela vous plaise ! Dit Madoka

- Pour ma part, je voudrais savoir quelles sont vos relations avec le gardien de la pluie… Car d'après les rumeurs vous seriez en couple avec ! Annonça Sachiyo

- Je… * Rouge pivoine* Moi et Yamamoto ne sommes pas en couple…. Nos relations sont strictement professionnelles !

- Ah… Donc vous êtes sûrement amoureux d'une personne, non ? Demanda Madoka

- A vrai dire, j'ai un faible pour une certaine personne…

- Qui est-ce ? Demanda Sachiyo avec intérêt

- Bien… Je ne sais pas si je devrais vous le dire… »

La PUB fut lancée… Pendant ce temps Sachiyo se glissa hors du plateau… Puis l'émission recommença….

« Donc, vous ne voulez pas nous le dire ? Dit Madoka

- Eh bien… Non ! Au fait où est Mademoiselle Sachiyo ?

- Ah… Vous avez remarqué ! »

Madoka appuya sur une télécommande et un écran géant apparut… Elle alluma l'écran et Sachiyo y apparut…

« Sachiyo ? Tu m'entends ? Demanda Madoka

- Affirmatif Madoka !

- Alors, explique aux spectateurs ainsi qu'à notre invité ce que tu vas faire !

- Bien… Alors, je vais voir certaines personnes que Gokudera-kun connaît pour savoir leurs avis sur notre invité !

- Alors quelle est la première personne ?

- Eh bien, c'est le beau et sexy Hibari Kyoya que je vais allée voir !

- Je crois que toutes les filles présentes attendent avec impatience de le voir ! »

Sachiyo se dirigea vers le bureau du chef de comité de discipline sans encombres et passa la porte en frappant…

« Bonjour Hibari-sama !

- Hm…

- Je viens vous posez quelques questions…

- …

- Kyaa * pense : il est beau ! ^^* Alors que pensez-vous de Gokudera Hayato ?- C'est un stupide herbivore que je vais mordre à mort !

- Ah… Merci -'' »

Sachiyo sortit du bâtiment…

« Hibari nous a donné un court avis mais je ne baisse pas les bras ! Allons voir Sawada Tsunayoshi ! * court vers le Vongola decimo* Bonjour, Tsuna-kun !

- Bonjour…

- Je viens pour notre émission te demander ce que tu penses de Gokudera Hayato ?

- Ah… Gokudera-kun est un ami vraiment sympa mais quelque peu terrifiant… Je crois que le mauvais côté de Gokudera est qu'il est trop possessif envers moi ! Puis, je me demande pourquoi il me suit partout ?

- Il te suit partout ?

- Oui… Jusqu'au toilette ou encore la douche ! Bon mis à part ça, c'est un ami sincère que j'adore quoi qu'il arrive !

- Merci beaucoup Tsuna-kun !

- De rien ! Répondit-il avec un sourire »

Sachiyo s'éloigna un peu pour aller cette fois-ci voir Bianchi mais malheureusement, elle ne voulut répondre à aucune des questions donc Sachiyo revint sur le plateau…

« Alors Gokudera, satisfait des réponses de tes amis ? Demanda Madoka

- Je… Bien sûr !

- Une question est restée gravée dans ma mémoire… Pourquoi suis-tu Tsunayoshi jusque dans les toilettes ? Demanda Sachiyo avec innocence

-C'est…*rouge* C'est pour m'assurer de sa sécurité avant tout ! Déclara Gokudera »

Après cette déclaration, Gokudera partit de la scène…

« Bien, maintenant, chers amis, que pensez-vous de Gokudera-kun ? Demanda Madoka

- Hum… Moi, je pense que Gokudera à des sentiments pour…

- L'émission est presque finie mais nous revenons bientôt ! la coupa Madoka

- Oui ! Donc pour clôturer cette première émission, nous allons demander à Mukuro de nous faire quelques illusions !

- Kufufufu ! Pas de problème !

- Eh bien, dans la prochaine émission, le courrier des lecteurs seront exposés (pour certains !), n'oubliez pas de poser des questions pour notre prochain invité ! Dit Madoka

- La prochaine fois, nous accueillerons bien entendu, le sexy et froid Hibari Kyoya ! Dit fièrement Sachiyo

- Alors à bientôt ! Dirent Madoka & Sachiyo »

* * *

L'émission prit fin…

Nous revenons très prochainement, envoyer vos courriers par MP !

Et n'oubliez pas de laisser des reviews !


	2. 2nd invité : Hibari Kyoya !

Disclaimer : Koko : Vous savez ce que je dois dire ?

Bel : Shishishi ! Tu dois dire que l'on appartient à Akira Amano-sama !

Koko : Mais je suis bien Akira Amano ! ^^

Bel : Non, tu es la princesse ! =D

Koko : Ah… Et je suis payée ?

Bel : Malheureusement non !

Koko : Bah pourquoi, on écrit cette fic ?

Bel : Parce que tu adore le prince ?

Koko : C'est vrai ! ^^

Bel : Mais par contre, Sachiyo & Madoka vous appartiennent !

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Un invité…Sexy !

Le générique finit… Madoka avança sur la scène s'assit sur le fauteuil, pris un micro en main…

Les projecteurs se braquèrent sur elle et le public retint son souffle…

« Bonjour chers amis ! Est-ce que vous êtes prêt pour cette deuxième émission ?

- OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! Crièrent le public

- Bien alors aujourd'hui nous allons acceui… Mais où est Sachiyo ? »

Une musique dramatique se fit entendre…C'est vrai, cela, où est passée Sachiyo ? Vous ne savez pas qui c'est ? Mais si, c'est l'autre présentatrice de cette émission !

D'un coup, Sachiyo apparut se frottant les yeux d'une manière Kawaii en… Pyjama ?

« Sachiyo ? Que fais-tu sur le plateau en pyjama ? Demanda Madoka

- Hum… Sommeil…

- Je vois…

- Tu n'as pas dit qu'aujourd'hui nous allions accueillir Hibari Kyoya ! Annonça Sachiyo »

Le thème de notre cher Hibari retentit et nous vîmes Kyoya accompagné de Hi-Bird arriver…

« Bonjour, Kyoya-sama ! Dit Sachiyo avec un sourire craquant

- Bonjour Hibari-san ! Dit Madoka au même moment

- Hm…

- Kyoya, Est-ce vrai que tu adores les choses mignonnes et que Tsuna en fais partit ? Demanda Sachiyo

- Je vais te mordre à mort !

- Hiiii ! On va prendre ça pour un « oui » ! Cria Sachiyo

- Hum… Hibari-san, pourquoi dors-tu sur le toit de l'école ?

- Pour voir ce que font les herbivores pour ensuite les mordre à mort !

- Et bien, c'est…Hum…Charmant ! Dit Madoka

- La suite de notre émission revient après la PUB ! Annonça Sachiyo »

La PUB fut lancée… Pendant ce temps, Dino vont apporter des petits gâteaux et des boissons à Hibari…

L'émission reprit enfin…

« Nous voici de retour à l'antenne ! Dit Madoka

- Hum… Kyoya, nous avons quelques questions à te poser… Notamment, celles du courrier des lectrices ! Annonça Sachiyo »

Une enveloppe fut apporté par Mammon car l'arcobaleno était payé ! Oui… Enfin c'est ce qu'il croyait…

« Alors, c'est une lettre de Laure59 qui demande à Hibari, si ses combats avec Mukuro sont pour se venger de sa défaite ou pour savoir qui de l'un ou l'autre aura le plus de temps au lit avec Tsuna ? Demanda Sachiyo

- *gêné* Je vais la mordre à mort !

- Kufufu ! ~ On ne veut pas répondre Kyoya ? Demanda l'illusionniste en s'incrustant

- Rokudo Mukuro, je vais te mordre à mort ! »

Un combat commença entre Mukuro et Hibari mais Sachiyo, qui ayant voulu que le plateau soit entouré d'eau, les poussa dans la piscine…

Comme Hibari portait une chemise blanche, on vit son superbe corps de rêve… Après tout quoi de plus beau qu'un corps mouillé ?

Enfin, Hibari partit se changer et revint…

« Kyoya-sama, Pourquoi avez-vous appris l'hymne de Namimori à Hi-Bird ? Demanda Sachiyo

- Car c'est la meilleure musique.

- Je vois… Pourquoi avez-vous dit que Namimori est votre fierté ? Demanda cette fois Madoka

- Car cette école est sous ma responsabilité et que je me dois de punir les stupides herbivores qui la détruise ! »

Lorsque notre cher préfet de discipline annonça ceci, le stupide bovin voulant attaquer Reborn balança des grenades sur le plateau et Hibari se mit en colère…

« Hiiii ! Hibari ce n'est qu'un enfant ! Dit Sachiyo

- …

- S'il vous plais, n'allez pas le frapper !

- Je n'allais pas le frapper, juste le mordre à mort !

- M-mais c'est pire !

- Bien reprenez vos questions que je puisse enfin partir ! Dit calmement Hibari

- Où en étions-nous ? Demanda Sachiyo

- Tu allais demander à Hibari, si il aimait les framboises ? Dit Madoka

- …

- Hibari-san pouvez-vous un peu répondre à nos questions ?

- Non.

- Bien alors, je crois que notre émission vient de se finir ! Annonça Madoka

- Oui mais n'oublier pas, on se voit bientôt pour la prochaine !

- Et bien entendu, nous accueillerons Ryohei et ses « extrêmes » !

- Alors posez des questions pour lui ou pour nous dans le courrier des lecteurs !

- Remercions, Hibari pour être venu, eric clutter et Laure59 pour leurs reviews !

- Votre émission était nulle ! Je vais vous mordre à mort ! »

Tutttuttte… Veuillez nous pardonnez, quelque chose ou quelqu'un vient de couper la communication des images de cette émission mais ne vous inquiétez pas, ce sera réparez pour la prochaine fois en espérant que les présentatrices ne soient pas mortes !

Fin de la transmission !

* * *

Bien merci d'avoir regardés notre émission d'aujourd'hui, veuillez s'il vous plais envoyer le courrier en cliquant sur « Review this Chapter », vous verrez c'est assez simple !

En attendant, Koko et Lolo vous souhaites leurs meilleurs vœux pour cette nouvelle année qui promet d'être… enrichissante !

**eric clutter : **_Koko : Merci beaucoup de nous voir lu en espérant que ce chapitre 2 n'est pas trop décevant ! Et bien, on sait fait un peu mordre à mort mais pas beaucoup !_

_Lolo : Non ! La preuve, on revient ! _

**laure59 : **_Koko : Voilà la suite ! Heureuse ? Ne t'inquiète pas ou du moins ne t'excuse pas ! J'aime beaucoup ce couple aussi ! J'espère que tu liras le prochain chapitre et que celui-ci n'était pas trop nul !_

_Lolo : N'empêche, c'était une bonne question que tu as posé ! Bon, on espère que la réponse ne t'a pas trop déçue mais bon, de la part d'Hibari, il ne faut pas trop en demander non plus ! _


	3. 3e invité : Sasagawa Ryohei à l'extrême

Disclaimer : Koko : Vous savez ce que je dois dire ?

Bel : Shishishi ! Tu dois dire que l'on appartient à Akira Amano-sama !

Koko : Mais je suis bien Akira Amano ! ^^

Bel : Non, tu es la princesse ! =D

Koko : Ah… Et je suis payée ?

Bel : Malheureusement non !

Koko : Bah pourquoi, on écrit cette fic ?

Bel : Parce que tu adore le prince ?

Koko : C'est vrai ! ^^

Bel : Mais par contre, Sachiyo & Madoka vous appartiennent !

Note de Koko : Notre premier chapitre de l'année 2011 !

Lolo : Champagne !

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Un invité…Extrême !

Yeah ! Le générique venait de finir annonçant enfin le début de l'émission… Les divans avaient été remplacés car il y avait trop de…Sang ! Oh ? Ne vous inquiétez pas ! Nos deux présentatrices sont bien en vie… Eh ! J'entends vos cris de désespoirs !

Quoi ? On a mal entendu ? Oui, c'est ça et Hibari poursuit Sachiyo en boxer ! (**Koko :** Je suis pas contre !

**Lolo :** Personne n'est contre…)

Bien, reprenons où nous en étions… Sachiyo arriva sur scène avec une tenue de boxeuse qui lui allait bien (**Lolo :** … sans commentaires !

**Koko :** Eh !) Quant à Madoka… Ben, elle restait normale ! C'est vrai qu'il n'y a que Sachiyo pour faire ce genre de choses…

« Hey ! Bienvenue à l'extrême chers amis ! Dit Sachiyo

- Pourquoi tu mets « extrême » dans ta phrase ?

- Car l'invité d'aujourd'hui est extrême !

- Tu es sûre ?

- Non mais dans ses phrases, il répète toujours « extrême » ! Dit Sachiyo

- Donc je crois que vous avez compris que nous parlions de Ryohei ! »

C'est donc sous quelques applaudissements que le boxeur arriva sur scène… Il fit attention de ne pas s'approcher de trop près de la piscine… On ne sait jamais, les présentatrices pourraient le faire tomber dedans !

« Bonjour Ryohei-sempai ! Dit Sachiyo

- Bonjour Ryohei-san ! Dit Madoka au même moment

- Bonjour à l'extrême les filles !

- Alors êtes-vous heureux de nous rejoindre sur cette scène ? Demanda Sachiyo

- A l'extrême !

- Ahah ! Nous sommes contentes de vous voir si enthousiaste ! Dit Madoka

- Vous connaissez le principe de notre émission, nous allons vous poser toutes sortes de questions aux quelles vous devez répondre !

- Ouais, c'est extrême !

-Alors, Ryohei-san, Pourquoi avez-vous dit à chaque fois à Kyoko que vous faisiez des combats de sumo ? Demanda Madoka

- Bah… C'est des combats Extrêmes ! J'en regarde beaucoup à la télé alors c'est la première excuse extrême qui me viens à l'esprit !

- Je vois…

- Hum… Ryohei-sempai, pourquoi tenez-vous temps à ce que Tsuna rejoigne le club de boxe ? Demanda Sachiyo

- Bien, Sawada à une force extrême ! Si je l'avais dans le club de boxe, on remporterait tous nos combats et beaucoup de personnes rejoindraient notre club !

- C'est probable.

- Hum… Une chose reste dans ma tête, c'est pourquoi allez-vous souvent chez Hibari ? Demanda Madoka

- Et bien, Hibari est extrême ! On s'entend super bien et c'est joli chez lui ! Puis son thé est extrême ! Dès que vous y goûtez, vous ne pouvez plus vous en passer ! »

Il prit une pause spéciale comme dans les PUB… Sachiyo acquiesça à ce que disent Ryohei et Madoka…Reste Madoka !

Nos deux présentatrices se dirent qu'il est enfin temps de lancer la Pub pour les téléspectateurs…

« Et nous revoilà, après cette courte page de PUB ! Dit Madoka

- C'est maintenant que viens la question des lecteurs ! Dit Sachiyo

- C'est quoi à l'extrême ? Demanda Ryohei

- Et bien, les lecteurs envoient des courriers dans lesquels nous prenons les questions pour te les poser ! Expliqua Madoka

- Je peux même te dire que certaines questions sont plutôt… Personnelles ! Dit Sachiyo

- J'y répondrais à l'extrême ! »

C'est alors que nous vîmes Reborn apporter une enveloppe à l'emblème des Vongola… Après tout, c'est bien une émission sur les Vongola, non ?

« Hum… Laure59 demande comment tu vois que Lussuria te poursuit et ses envies ? Demanda Sachiyo

- Ah… Je…Heu… Comment dire…? Bah, j'adore Lussuria dans le sens qu'il est un bon boxeur mais… Il est vraiment bizarre et puis je ne veux même pas savoir ses envies à l'extrême !

- Merci pour cette réponse ! Maintenant nous allons accueillir Kyoko pour qu'elle nous parle de son frère ! Dit Madoka »

Kyoko dans un haut rose pâle et une jupe banche rejoignit son frère sur scène !

« Bonjour Kyoko ! Dirent les deux présentatrices

- Bonjour ! =D

- Parlez nous de Ryohei… Dit Sachiyo

- Et bien, mon frère est très gentil mais un peu trop imprudent comme ces fois où il est partit s'entraîner avec Colonello… Après, il est un peu lourd quand il veut absolument que Tsuna-kun rejoigne son club mais c'est un très bon grand frère sur qui on peut compter !

- Merci bien Kyoko ! Dit Madoka

- Ah ! C'est malheureusement la fin de notre émission ! Annonça Sachiyo

- C'est triste à l'extrême !

- Bien, nous remercions Ryohei et Kyoko d'être venus aujourd'hui, eric clutter et Laure59 pour leurs reviews !

- N'oublions pas de préciser que la prochaine fois sera une émission double ! Dit Sachiyo

- Double ?

- Oui puisque nous accueillerons Rokudo Mukuro et Chrome Dokuro ! Annonça Sachiyo

- N'oubliez pas d'envoyez vos lettres !

- A bientôt pour notre prochaine émission ! »

L'émission arriva à sa fin mais Ryohei ne voulu pas partir sans un bon combat de boxe alors Sachiyo se porta volontaire pour ce combat… Ils détruisent quelques caméras mais ne vous inquiétez pas, la Familia Vongola en rachètera !

Quant à l'état de santé de Koko (si cela vous intéresse…Nan, pas tapé !) elle est saine et sauve mais avec un poignet cassé ! (Ne vous inquiétez pas, elle sera guérie pour la prochaine émission !)

Bien merci d'avoir regardé notre émission d'aujourd'hui, veuillez s'il vous plait envoyer le courrier en cliquant sur « Review this Chapter », vous verrez c'est assez simple ! Et puis on en attend avec impatience !

* * *

**laure59**** : **_Koko : Ma très chère Laure, tu permets que je t'appelle Laure ?, je suis heureuse que ça t'ai plus ! Espérons que celui-ci te plaise aussi ! Je pense que tu es heureuse que se soit Mukuro dans le prochain chapitre… En attendant, BONNE ANNEE ! _

_Lolo : __Akemashite omedetou gozaimasu en japonais !_

**eric clutter**** : **_Koko : Eric, tu permets que je t'appelle eric ?, je très contente que tu ai aimais ! Tu veux qu'on le fasse souvent le coup de la piscine à notre cher Hibari ou Mukuro ? Et bien, si tu veux ! ^^ _

_Il n'y a pas de problème ! Qui ferait l'émission à notre place ? Hum… Peut-être Haru ? On ne sait jamais… Pas trop nul ce chapitre ? Enfin, BONNE ANNEE ! _

_Lolo :__ Akemashite omedetou gozaimasu !_


	4. 4e invités : Mukuro et Chrome !

Disclaimer : Koko : Vous savez ce que je dois dire ?

Bel : Shishishi ! Tu dois dire que l'on appartient à Akira Amano-sama !

Koko : Mais je suis bien Akira Amano ! ^^

Bel : Non, tu es la princesse ! =D

Koko : Ah… Et je suis payée ?

Bel : Malheureusement non !

Koko : Bah pourquoi, on écrit cette fic ?

Bel : Parce que tu adore le prince ?

Koko : C'est vrai ! ^^

Bel : Mais par contre, Sachiyo & Madoka vous appartiennent !

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Des invités…Avec des illusions ?

¡ Hola ! La grande émission va bientôt commencer… Vous voulez la voir ? Vraiment la voir ? Ou vous dites cela pour nous faire plaisir ?

Alors vous la voulez ? Bon alors, notre émission va être diffusée ! Mais seulement pour vous faire plaisir, hein ?

Ce n'est pas tout cela mais le générique de début vient de finir donc regardez bien notre émission !

« Coucou ! Comment allez-vous aujourd'hui ? Demanda Sachiyo

- BIIIIIIIIEN ! Répondit le public avec grand enthousiasme

- Ah oui… Vous vous demandez où se trouve Madoka ? Et bien, elle s'est…Hum…évanouie en voyant notre invité… Oh ? Rien de grave ! Elle était impatiente de voir Mukuro ! D'ailleurs le voici ! »

La plupart des filles saignèrent du nez et on vit Madoka rejoindre Sachiyo sur scène… Sachiyo qui d'ailleurs avait une coupe de cheveux ressemblant étrangement à celle de Mukuro… Peut-être le même coiffeur ?

L'illusionniste s'assit sur le divan…

« Bonjour Mukuro! Dit Sachiyo

- Bonjour Muku-chan ! Dit Madoka au même moment

- Kufufufu ! Bonjour les filles ! Ricana l'illusionniste

- Alors Mukuro, es-tu content d'être ici ? Demanda Sachiyo pendant que Madoka bavait

- Bien entendu ! Je suis ici pour m'exprimer ! Kufufufu !

- Je voulais savoir, selon une rumeur, tu aurais essayé de capturer Hibird pour faire chanter Hibari, Est-ce vrai ? Demanda Sachiyo

- Oui, c'est vrai… Hibari, a… Disons… Une certaine photo et je voudrais la récupérer! Kufufufu !

- Ah…Quel est ton coiffeur ? Demanda Sachiyo

- C'est un abruti… Il m'a fait cette coupe et je ne pas les remettre normalement ! Je vais le tuer ! Kufufufu !~

- Est-ce vrai que tu fais des photos de Tsuna et que tu les vends ? Continua Sachiyo

- Ma foi, c'est bien vrai ! D'ailleurs j'en vends tous les jours à des prix élevés ! Même nos ennemis en achètent ! Le plus petit prix d'une photo est environ 3500 Yens ! Pourquoi tu en veux ? Sourit l'illusionniste

- Non merci ! * rouge* Ah…Au fait, pourquoi tu poursuis Tsuna avec des vêtements féminins ?

- Kufufufu ! Parce que cela rendrait forcément mieux sur les photos !

- Ben oui ! Pourquoi je n'y ai pas pensé ? Dit Sachiyo

- Kufufufu !

- Et si notre chère Chrome venait nous rejoindre avant de passer au courrier des lecteurs ?

- Kufufufu ! Pas une mauvaise idée ! »

C'est à ce moment là que Chrome arriva sur scène et que Madoka sortit enfin de sa transe…

« Bonjour Chrome ! Dirent les deux filles

-B-bonjour…

- Alors Chrome ? Es-tu contente d'être en compagnie de Mukuro à notre émission ?- O-oui !

- Comment trouves-tu Kokuyo Land ? Demanda Madoka

- Ben, j'aimerais bien refaire la déco avec Ken mais ce n'est pas sûr qu'il m'aide…

- Crois-tu que Mukuro soit un pervers ? Demanda Madoka *pense : Non, mais qui a écrit cette question ? Je vais le tuer !*

- Hey ! Dit le concerné

- N-non ! Mukuro-sama est vraiment un homme attentionné, il ne peut pas être un vulgaire pervers !

- Peux-tu nous dire pourquoi tu as la même coupe de cheveux que Mukuro ? Continua Madoka

- Ben… Je ne sais pas…C'est arrivé après que Mukuro-sama est pris possession de mon corps pour la première fois !

- Je vois…

- Il est temps de faire venir notre courrier des lecteurs, n'est-ce pas Madoka ? Demanda Sachiyo

- Bien entendu, Sachiyo ! »

Une superbe musique retentit et nous vîmes Reborn arriver…

« Ciaossu ! Dit le bébé

- Hey ! Reborn ! Répondit Sachiyo

- Je vous apporte le courrier ! Faites en bonne usage ! »

Et le tueur repartit avec un sourire vers les coulisses… Sachiyo ouvrit l'enveloppe…

« Une question pour Chrome de Laure59, Comment te sens-tu quand Mukuro prend possession de ton corps ? Demanda Sachiyo

- Ah… Je ne ressens rien, je suis seulement dans une partie de mon esprit…

- Maintenant pour Mukuro de Laure59, Pourquoi souhaites-tu avoir le corps de Tsuna ? Continua Sachiyo

- * sourire pervers* On se le demande… Répondit mystérieusement Mukuro

-On a aussi une question pour Mukuro de C-Dark-Dreams, Que s'est-il vraiment passé quand Hibari est venu à Kokuyo Land ? Demanda Madoka

-*même sourire* On a fait un peu… de sport !

-Ah…*rougit* Maintenant une question pour Chrome de C-Dark-Dreams, Quel est ta relation avec Ken ?

- J-je…*rougit* M-mais…*s'évanouie*

- Ah… Je crois que tu n'auras pas vraiment ta réponse… dit Sachiyo

- Je crois que vous allez être malheureux car c'est déjà…la fin !

- Sniiif ! On fait quand la prochaine émission ? Demanda Sachiyo

- Bientôt ! La prochaine fois, nous accueillerons Lambo et Yamamoto !

- Ah… Et pourquoi eux deux ? Demanda Sachiyo

- Parce que Lambo est petit et qu'il ne va répondre qu'à quelques questions puis il partira s'amuser…

- Je comprends mieux !

- L'émission est… finie ? Dit Mukuro

- Oui, pour aujourd'hui ! Répondit Madoka

- En espérant que les lecteurs envoient du courrier !

- Car la prochaine fois se sera Lambo et Yamamoto, la fin des gardiens (Tsuna sera en dernier !) mais après on fera les Arcobaleno ou la Varia d'abord !

- Et pour finir, nous remercions Mukuro et Chrome pour être venus, Laure59 et C-Dark-Dreams pour leurs reviews ! »

L'émission arrive à sa fin… Sachiyo veut essayer de faire des illusions avec le trident de Mukuro mais… Elle casse un peu tout ! Ne vous inquiétez pas ! Tout sera réparé ! Ah… Une petite Pub vient d'apparaître sur votre écran… C'est Mukuro avec un album de photos de Tsuna qui propose de vous le vendre pour la modique somme de de Yens !

* * *

Bien merci d'avoir regardé notre émission d'aujourd'hui, veuillez s'il vous plait envoyer le courrier en cliquant sur « Review this Chapter », vous verrez c'est assez simple ! Et puis on en attend avec impatience !

**laure59** : _Koko : Ma petite Laure, si tu savais comme je te comprends ! Les petits frères et sœurs sont siii chiants ! M'enfin contente que tu ais aimé le chapitre 3 ! J'espère que tu apprécieras celui-ci ! Bisous !_

_Lolo : Ciaossu ! _

**C-Dark-Dreams**** : **_Koko : Hey ! Contente que cela te plaise ! J'espère que cela te plait ce nouveau chapitre ! Ton Pseudo est un peu long, je peux d'appeler Dark ?_

_Bisous ! _


	5. 5e invités : Lambo et Yamamoto

Disclaimer : Koko : Vous savez ce que je dois dire ?

Bel : Shishishi ! Tu dois dire que l'on appartient à Akira Amano-sama !

Koko : Mais je suis bien Akira Amano ! ^^

Bel : Non, tu es la princesse ! =D

Koko : Ah… Et je suis payée ?

Bel : Malheureusement non !

Koko : Bah pourquoi, on écrit cette fic ?

Bel : Parce que tu adore le prince ?

Koko : C'est vrai ! ^^

Bel : Mais par contre, Sachiyo & Madoka vous appartiennent !

* * *

Chapitre 5 : Les invités…d'un orage !

Lililala ! ~ Quoi ? Vous voulez la 5ème émission des Vongola ? Non… Bon bah tant pis…En fait vous la voulez ? Bon bah je crois que l'on va devoir la diffuser…

Les présentatrices sont en train de se préparer pendant que le générique se finit…

A la fin du générique, Sachiyo et Madoka apparaissent sur scène… Sachiyo avait une chemise avec des motifs de vache aujourd'hui…

« Coucou ! Comment allez-vous aujourd'hui ? Demanda Sachiyo

- BIIIIIIIIIEN ! Répondit le Public

- Aujourd'hui, nous allons bien entendu accueillir le charmant Yamamoto et le petit Lambo ! Dit Madoka

- Alors faites un triomphe à nos deux gentils gardiens de la pluie et de la foudre ! Cria Sachiyo »

Le public fit un tonnerre d'applaudissement à Yamamoto qui suivit de Lambo entrèrent sur scène… Tout deux s'assirent sur le divan, Lambo à droite et Yamamoto à gauche… On leur proposa quelques biscuits fait par…Bianchi ! Mais étrangement, ils n'en prirent pas… On se demande pourquoi !

« Hey ! Yamamoto, Lambo ! Vous allez bien ? Demanda Sachiyo

- Ahah ! Oui ! Dit Yamamoto

- Meuh ah ah ! Lambo-chan va bien ! Répondit le Bovino au même moment

- Es-tu content de participer à notre émission Yamamoto ? Demanda Madoka

- Ah ah ! Bien entendu, je suis heureux d'être ici avec vous les filles !

- Et toi Lambo ? Demanda Sachiyo

- Meuh ah ah ! Lambo-chan est très content ! Est-ce que vous avez un bonbon pour Lambo-chan ?

- Non, désolé Lambo ! Dit Sachiyo

- Maintenant, Lambo, dis-nous pourquoi tu as une coupe afro ? Dit Madoka

- C'est quoi une coupe afro ? Demanda le bovin

- C'est tes cheveux…

- Meuh ah ah ! C'est parce que Lambo-chan est le plus fort !

- Ah…Je vois…

- Lambo ? Que sont Haru et Kyoko pour toi ? Demanda Sachiyo

- Ce sont les subalternes de Lambo-chan ! »

Lambo partit alors vers les coulisses… On ne sait jamais, Kyoko et Haru y sont peut-être ! Quand à Yamamoto, toujours assis, sourit en regardant faire le plus jeune des gardiens…

C'est là que la page de PUB arriva… Ah…Un peu de répit….Il fallait bien que l'on trouve une petite pause ?

Bien…On reprend notre petite émission !

« Nous voilà de retour sur le plateau… Dit Sachiyo

- Et avec notre très cher Yamamoto ! Annonça Madoka

- Ahah! Merci les filles !

- Alors Yamamoto, Que penses-tu de la famille Vongola ? Demanda Sachiyo

- Ahah ! J'adore ce jeu de mafieux ! C'est très amusant !

- Penses-tu pouvoir passer dans la classe supérieure ? Demanda Madoka

- Bien sûr, si j'ai quelques cours… Privés… Dit Yamamoto

- Est-ce vrai que tout ce qui vient sur tout, tu le frappes avec une batte de baseball ? Demanda Sachiyo

- Et bien… C'est que je n'arrive pas à vraiment à contrôler mes pulsions de baseballer ! Ahah ! Ria Takeshi

- Ah ? Takeshi, pourrais-tu venir vers la piscine avec moi ? Demanda Sachiyo

- Heu…Oui ! »

Yamamoto et Sachiyo s'approchèrent de la piscine et Sachiyo… Poussa Takeshi dans la piscine ! Après tout, on ne le lui avait pas demandé…?

« Ahah ! Elle est bonne l'eau !

- C'était pour une gentille personne qui se reconnaîtra… »

Takeshi sortit de l'eau… Sa chemise lui collait à son corps avec transparence… Il brillait de toute part… Il commença à déboutonner sa chemise mais vu les jeunes filles du public bavait et du donc partir se changer… C'est là que le Lambo du futur apparut…

« Ah ! Lambo ! Dit Sachiyo

- Alala ! Mlle Sachiyo et Madoka, cela faisait longtemps ! Dit le Lambo du futur

-Et si on passait au courrier du lecteur pendant que nous avons le grand Lambo ? Demanda Sachiyo

- Oui ! »

C'est là que l'on vit Yamamoto revenir en même temps que Haru qui venait nous apporter le courrier de nos lecteurs…

Haru donna l'enveloppe à Sachiyo et repartit dans les coulisses…

« Bien, Lambo, Laure voudrait savoir ce que tu ressens pour I-pin ? Demanda Sachiyo

- Ah ! I-pin est ma petite amie ! Mais ne vous inquiétez pas mesdemoiselles, je vous aime toutes ! Dit le Lambo du futur »

Un pouf sonore se fit entendre et là, on aperçu…Une coupe afro ! C'est bien entendu notre petit Lambo de 5 ans qui est enfin revenu !

« Ah ! Lambo ! Je t'explique, on est en plein milieu du courrier des lecteurs ! Dit Madoka

- Meuh ah ah ! Lambo-chan va avoir pleins de questions, non ?

- Lambo, Laure voudrait savoir pourquoi tu as fais de Reborn ton rival ? Demanda Sachiyo

- Meuh ah ah ! Lambo-chan est le plus fort ! Reborn n'avait qu'à pas m'ignorer ! Je vais le battre !

- Merci, Maintenant, Yamamoto, Laure voudrait savoir si tu préfère le Baseball ou l'escrime ? Demanda Sachiyo

- Ahah ! Je préfère le baseball, c'est plus amusant mais j'avoue adorer l'escrime ! Rigola Yamamoto

- Ah…Raiu-chan voudrait savoir si tu as des vues sur un gardien ? Demanda Madoka

- Ahah ! Oui…*rougit*

- Et c'est qui ? Demanda Madoka

- J-je… Ahah ! Désolé, j'ai fais la promesse de ne rien dire ! Ria Yamamoto

- Bon d'accord, Ayaka Maeda voudrait savoir quelle est ta relation avec Gokudera ? Demanda Sachiyo

- C'est mon petit ami… OUPS ! Ahah ! J'ai gaffé ! Ria Yamamoto »

On vit Gokudera apparaître sur le plateau en gueulant des « Stupide baseballer ! Je savais que ça aller arriver ! » Qui pris la main de Takeshi et reparti avec lui dans les coulisses ou…ailleurs !

« Bien, je crois que l'on arrive à la fin de notre émission… Dit Madoka

- Oui, c'est très triste ! Dit Sachiyo

- Oui mais on revient bientôt pour notre prochaine émission !

- Meuh ah ah ! L'émission est déjà finit ? Demanda Lambo

- Et oui mon petit Lambo mais tu peux revenir quand tu veux ! Dit Sachiyo

- Enfin pas trop souvent ! Dit Madoka

-Ouais… Au faite sur qui est la prochaine émission ? Demanda Sachiyo

- Heu… Je n'ai pas lu la feuille des invités des prochaines émissions ! Dit Madoka

- Bah oui… C'est moi qu'il l'ai ! D'ailleurs le prochain invité est… Xanxus ! Annonça Sachiyo

- Et bien espérons qu'il ne démolisse pas le plateau !

- Oui ! Alors nous remercions Yamamoto et Lambo d'être venu, eric, Dark, Laure, Ayaka Maeda et Raiu-chan pour leurs courriers ! Dit Sachiyo »

L'émission est sur le point de terminer… Soudain, Reborn apparaît et lance un petit « Ciaossu ! » qui fit réagir Lambo… Le bovino s'amusa à lancer quelques grenades qui firent exploser quelques parties du plateau… Mais pas de soucis, tout sera réparé pour la prochaine émission !

Bien merci d'avoir regardé notre émission d'aujourd'hui, veuillez s'il vous plait envoyer le courrier en cliquant sur « Review this Chapter », vous verrez c'est assez simple ! Et puis on en attend avec impatience !

* * *

**Laure :** _Koko : Hey ! Ne t'en fais pas ! Moi c'est le rire de Bel-sempai qui m'a contaminé ! Contente que le chapitre 4 t'es plus en espérant que celui-ci te plaise autant ! ^^_

**Ayaka Maeda :**_ Koko: Et bien merci ! ^^ En espérant que tu lise ce chapitre-là et qu'il te plaise !_

**Dark :**_ Koko : Ah ! J'ai réussis à te faire rire ! ^^ Contente que tu ai aimé et en espérant que cette suite te convienne ! ^^_

_Pas de questions ? Hum…Pas grave ! ^^_

**Raiu-chan :**_ Koko : Ah ! C'est pas très grave que ce n'est que la première fois où tu mets une review sur notre fic ! ^^_

_Un album de Tsuna, Hibari et Mukuro ? Pour moi il n'y a pas de problème mais… je ne suis pas sûre que Mukuro te les envois ! XD_

**Eric :**_ Koko : Contente que les deux chapitres soit à ton goût ! Celui-ci te plais ? Je te dédicace le passage de la piscine ! ^^_

_Aller Bye !_


	6. 6e invité : Xanxus !

Disclaimer : Koko : Vous savez ce que je dois dire ?

Bel : Shishishi ! Tu dois dire que l'on appartient à Akira Amano-sama !

Koko : Mais je suis bien Akira Amano ! ^^

Bel : Non, tu es la princesse ! =D

Koko : Ah… Et je suis payée ?

Bel : Malheureusement non !

Koko : Bah pourquoi, on écrit cette fic ?

Bel : Parce que tu adore le prince ?

Koko : C'est vrai ! ^^

Bel : Mais par contre, Sachiyo & Madoka vous appartiennent !

Koko : Oui !^^

* * *

Chapitre 6 : Un invité…En colère !

Le plateau est plongé dans le noir, le plus total… Sur votre écran, vous voyez un petit pingouin qui danse et qui vous dit « Il n'y a pas d'émission aujourd'hui ! » sans cesse… Soit cela vous gonfle et vous éteignez votre ordinateur soit vous décidez d'attendre… On ne sait jamais…? Alors votre choix ?

Ah…Je vois que vous avez décidés de rester même si il y avait ce stupide pingouin ! C'est alors que démarra le générique de l'émission que vous attendiez ! Heureux/ses? Bien, j'espère car vos deux présentatrices préférées sont en train de se préparer avec enthousiasme !

Plus que 5 secondes avant que l'émission ne débute…4...3...2...1…0 ! Le générique de début vient de finir… Sachiyo et Madoka avance au milieu de la scène en saluant le public avec leurs mains et s'assoient sur le divan…

« Bonjour à tous et à toutes ! Comment allez-vous ? Demanda Sachiyo

- BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEN ! Cria le public

- Ah ! Sachiyo ? Tu as prévu des questions pour aujourd'hui ? Demanda Madoka

- Bah…C'est-à-dire que…Heu…Ben… Pourquoi toi tu en as préparé ? Demanda Sachiyo

- Non… Mais bon, vu l'invité d'aujourd'hui…

- Moi, j'ai mis un gilet pare-balles et j'ai deux neuf millimètres dans mes poches ! Annonça Sachiyo

- Ah ! Tu as pris des précautions !

- Oui…

- Bien, nous allons maintenant accueillir Xanxus ! Dit Madoka »

Ah… Xanxus entra sur scène avec un air « Je m'en fous complètement » ou serait-ce un air de « Pff… Qu'est-ce que je fous là ? » ?

M'enfin… Le chef de la Varia s'assit tranquillement sur le divan en prenant la bouteille de Whisky qui était posée sur la table…

« Bonjour Xanxus ! Dit Sachiyo

- Tch ! Déchet !

- Es-tu heureux d'être en notre fabuleuse compagnie ? Demanda Sachiyo

- Pff… Du temps qu'il y a de l'alcool…

- Ah… Alors Xanxus, tu connais notre émission ? Demanda Sachiyo

- Tch ! Déchet ! Tu crois que je regarde ta putain d'émission ? S'exclama Xanxus

- Hey ! Calme-toi pauvre con ! Dit Sachiyo

- Qui c'est que tu traites de pauvre con, déchet ?

- Et en plus d'être con, il est sourd ! »

C'est une scène trop choquante pour les n'enfants… Alors à la place, nous allons vous passer un petit documentaire sur la Mangouste :

Les Herpestinae forment la seule sous-famille des Herpestidae. Les Herpestidae constituent une famille de féliformes et portent pour noms vernaculaires mangoustes, suricates et même rats. La mangouste est parfois donnée comme animal totémique dans l'univers scout sous le nom de sifak, sans qu'il soit possible de déterminer l'origine du mot. Il est en revanche avéré qu'il ne s'agit pas d'une confusion avec le sifaka. (Source Wikipédia)

Bon, ok… c'était totalement inutile… Un documentaire…Quel ennui ?

Bon au moins, on a pas vu les personnes blessées par Xanxus…. Sachiyo s'en est très bien sorti grâce (heureusement) à l'intervention d'une personne dont on ne citera pas le nom…

« Bien, reprenons ! Dit Madoka

- Tch !

- Oui Madoka ! Répondit Sachiyo au même moment

- Bien ! Xanxus ? Quel est ton instrument de musique préféré ? Demanda Madoka

- La batterie.

- Mais encore…?

- Tch !

-Bien… Je crois qu'il est temps de passer aux questions des lecteurs ! Annonça Madoka »

C'est alors que notre cher Reborn arriva sur scène, en habit de plage… D'où venait-il ? Je crois que personne ne veut se faire assassiner alors…Ne nous posons pas la question ! ^^

Le bébé remit la belle enveloppe à Sachiyo avant de partir sur une musique inquiétante…

« Bien…Une question de Laure59, Est-ce que ton agressivité envers Squalo fait-elle office de marque d'amour ou est-ce juste pour l'embêter ? Demanda Sachiyo

- Tch ! Déchet, je t'en pose des questions sur ta P***** de vie privée ? S'exclama le chef de la Varia

- Heu…Non ? M'enfin, cette fois, C'est Eric, qui d'après des témoignages, voudrais savoir si c'est vrai que tu figurerais parmi les personnes qui aimeraient bien voir Tsuna en petite nuisette transparente ?- *Rouge pivoine de gêne* Tch ! Déchet ! *détourne les yeux*

- Ah… Maintenant c'est Akatsuki Akisa qui veut savoir si tu pense que Squalo devrait arrêter de se laisser pousser les cheveux ?

- Non mais ça va pas ? S'écria Xanxus, Ses cheveux sont bien comme ça !

- Toujours d'Akisa, Comment fais-tu pour supporter Levi et Lussuria ?

- Tch ! J'en ai juste besoins pour ne pas faire mes taches ménagères !

- Ah… Encore d'Akisa, Quelle relation as-tu avec Squalo ?

- * Rougit* C'est mon amant ! Pourquoi croyez-vous qu'il disparaisse TOUS les soirs ?

- Je comprends mieux…. Et enfin pour finir, Akisa demande « Est-ce que Besta mange de la nourriture humaine ? En particulier du requin ? »

- Tch ! Déchet ! Qu'est-ce j'en sais moi ?

- Bien… Je crois qu'il est temps de finir notre petite émission ! Annonça Madoka

- Sniiif ! Je veux pas moi ! Pleura Sachiyo

- Tch ! Enfin !

- Oh ? Mais ne t'inquiète pas Sachiyo, on revient la prochaine fois avec un de tes amis…

- Lequel ?

- Mais je parle bien entendu de Belphegor !

- Ah… Mais Bel vient bien avec Fran, non ?

- Oui, ils viennent à la prochaine émission ! En espérant avoir du courrier des lecteurs !

- Ouais ! Et si on remerciait Xanxus, Laure, Eric et Akatsuki Akisa ?

- Oui, nous vous remerciions ! ^^

- C'est donc la fin de notre émission à bientôt ! »

L'émission d'aujourd'hui se termine, mais un petit bonus d'après émission est prévu donc ne partez pas maintenant sinon vous louperez ce petit délire ! XDL'écran devient vert, blanc puis rouge…

Bien merci d'avoir regardé notre émission d'aujourd'hui, veuillez s'il vous plait envoyer le courrier en cliquant sur « Review this Chapter », vous verrez c'est assez simple ! Et puis on en attend avec impatience !

* * *

**Laure :**_ Koko : Coucou ! Je suis contente que tu attendes de voir la suite à chaque fois ! ^^ _

_J'espère que ce chapitre te plais ! En attendant, j'ai lue ta fic et elle est géniale ! Mais cela n'accepte pas les reviews anonymes alors je n'ai pas pu t'en laisser ! Mais bon… GROS BISOUS ! 3_

**Eric : **_Koko : Darling' ! Cela te plaît ? Le gilet pare-balles aussi ? Je te dédicace ce chapitre et le prochain à Laure puis celui sur Byakuran sera pour toi ! ^^_

_Comment as-tu trouvé ce chapitre ? Bien ? Nul ? Enfin… PLEINS DE BISOUS ! 3_

**Akatsuki Akisa :**_ Koko : Hey ! Contente que tu ais aimée ! Ne t'inquiète pas, on refera un chapitre avec plusieurs personnages dont Mukuro ! ^^_

_Ce chapitre te plaît ? Oui ? Non ? _

_Une question, c'est bien toi qui as écrit les deux fics 6927 où j'ai mis des reviews entant que « Koko-chan » ?

* * *

_

**BONUS DE L'EMISSION : **

BONUS N°1 :

Dans les coulisses…

Koko : Shishishi ! ^^

Lolo : Koko ? Pourquoi tu imites Belphegor ?

Koko : Bah…Heu… Tch !

Lolo : Non là, c'est du Xanxus ! XD

Koko : Loloooooooo ! Arrête de dire n'importe quoi !

BONUS N°2 :

Au collège…

Koko : Ah ! Hi-bird !

Lolo : Quoi…?

Koko : Bah regarde là-bas !

Lolo : C'est une alouette Abrutie !

Koko : Bah, c'est Hibari ! ^^

BONUS N°3 :

Au téléphone…

Koko : Lolo devine ce que j'ai mangé !

Lolo : Quoi ?

Koko : J'ai mangé de l'ananas ! ^^

Lolo : Moi aussi ! XD

BONUS N°4 :

En cours de physique…

Prof. : Donc le tableau périodique des éléments a été créé en 1869...


	7. 7e invités : Bel et Fran !

Disclaimer : Koko : Vous savez ce que je dois dire ?

Bel : Shishishi ! Tu dois dire que l'on appartient à Akira Amano-sama !

Koko : Mais je suis bien Akira Amano ! ^^

Bel : Non, tu es la princesse ! =D

Koko : Ah… Et je suis payée ?

Bel : Malheureusement non !

Koko : Bah pourquoi, on écrit cette fic ?

Bel : Parce que tu adore le prince ?

Koko : C'est vrai ! ^^

Bel : Mais par contre, Sachiyo & Madoka vous appartiennent !

Koko : Oui !^^

* * *

Chapitre 7 : Des invités…Sadiques ?

Shishishi ! C'est ce que faisait Sachiyo depuis une bonne heure maintenant… Elle s'était même coiffée comme Belphegor mais en….Brune… Madoka était désespérée par le comportement de la jeune fille… Et dire que l'émission commençait dans moins de 5 minutes ! On entendait presque le générique de l'émission…Oui, on l'entendait ! Madoka ne s'en sortait plus ! Entre l'émission et Sachiyo, elle n'avait plus une minute à elle !

Le générique du début finit sous les applaudissements des spectateurs… Sachiyo et Madoka venaient d'entrer sur la scène et regardaient le public avec joie !

« Shishishi ! Bonjour ! Dit Sachiyo

- Cher public, je suis vraiment désolée mais Sachiyo imite Belphegor depuis des jours… Annonça Madoka

- Nos invités d'aujourd'hui sont bien entendu le prince et la grenouille ! Dit Sachiyo »

A ce moment là, beaucoup de personnes pensèrent au film « La princesse et la grenouille »… Allez savoir pourquoi ? Non, n'imaginez surtout pas Bel en princesse… Trop tard, hein ?

C'est à ce moment que Belphegor suivit de Fran entrèrent sur scène et s'assirent sur le divan…

« B-Bonjour ! Dit Sachiyo en regardant Bel

- Shishishi !

- Sempai ! ~ Je crois que Sachiyo-sama bave ! ~ Dit Fran

- Bon, les gars, vous connaissez le principe de l'émission ? Demanda Madoka

- Bien entendu ! Shishishi ! »

C'est à ce moment que Sachiyo arrêta de baver… Elle est quand même à la télé !

« Bien, Belphegor, Veux-tu m'épouser ? Demanda Sachiyo

- Shishishi ! Le prince est flatté mais il va déjà se marier ! ~

- … Ne put que dire Sachiyo

- Bien, aujourd'hui ayant beaucoup de courriers des lecteurs, nous allons donc passer au courrier des lecteurs ! Annonça Madoka

- Quoi ? Déjà ? Dit Sachiyo

- Oui ! Répondit Madoka »

Reborn, le bébé, tueur et sadique, venait d'arriver pour donner l'enveloppe pour avoir nos chers questions des lecteurs…

« Bien, première question de Laure pour Belphegor et Fran, Êtes-vous en couple ou seulement amants occasionnellement ? Demanda Sachiyo

- Shishishi ! Je suis en couple avec la grenouille ! Annonça Bel

- Bel-sempai ! ~ Ne dévoilez pas notre vie privée comme ça !

- Ok ! Maintenant, Laure demande si vous utilisez beaucoup d'illusions pour changer de décors quand vous faites l'amour ?

- Shishishi ! Peut-être ou peut-être pas ! ^^

- Hum… Puis elle vous demande si vous accepterez qu'elle participe à vos ébats ?

- Sempai ! ~ Une taré ne peut nous rejoindre ! ~

- Hey ! Ne la traitez pas de taré ! Dit Sachiyo

- Shishishi !

- Maintenant, pour Belphegor de Akisa, Quand tu rentres le soir de mission, tu ne te prends pas trop de réverbères ou de murs à cause de ta frange ?

- Shishishi ! Qu'Est-ce que cette paysanne ose dire du prince !

- Heu… Elle veut aussi que tu avoues que tu as des lentilles bioniques pour voir à travers ta frange ?

- Shishishi ! N'importe quoi ! J'ai une très bonne vue !

- Bien, elle veut savoir si tu aimes les grenouilles ?

- Shishishi ! Le prince aime les animaux !

- Bien puisque tu as dit oui, elle veut un nom !

- Shishishi ! Le nom de la grenouille est…

- Oui ?

- La grenouille ! Dit fièrement Bel

- Elle veut aussi savoir pourquoi tu martyrises autant Fran ?

- Shishishi ! Qui aime bien, châtie bien !

- Tu n'as pas tort ! Maintenant, Akisa veut savoir si tu es jaloux lorsque Fran appelle Mukuro « Shisho » ?- Shishishi ! Pas du tout !

- Sempai ! ~ Vous m'avez piqué au moins des dizaines de crises sur ce sujet !

- Ahahah ! Maintenant Akisa pose des questions à Fran… N'as-tu pas envie d'étrangler Bel ?

- Non, j'aime bien Bel-sempai !- Est-ce que tu pourrais lui apprendre à faire et garder un masque impassible ?- Non ! ~ Je suis désolé mais si je l'apprends à pleins de personnes Bel-sempai va piquer des crises…- Préfères-tu Bel ou Mukuro ?

- Bel-sempai ! ~- La boite arme a l'effigie de Bel, c'est juste pour se foutre de sa gueule ou il y a une raison précise ?

- Il y a une raison très précise mais je ne vous direz rien ! ~- Elle aimerait aussi savoir si tu pourrais rouler une pelle à Bel et prendre une photo pour ensuite la lui envoyer ? Et si tu vois ses yeux pendant que tu le fais, dit lui comment ils sont par la même occasion !

- Oui, je peux très bien faire cela mais non je ne peux pas te dire la couleur de ses yeux… C'est un secret ! ~

- Ah oui ! Elle voulait aussi te dire qu'elle t'adore et qu'elle te voue un culte qu'elle appelle « Le Kero Powa » !

- Merci ! ~

- Bon maintenant des questions de Raiu pour Bel, vois-tu vraiment avec ta frange ?

- Comme je l'ai dit tout à l'heure, j'ai une très bonne vue ! Shishishi !

- Bien, Elle en a une autre pour Fran, pendant tes entraînements, Mukuro aurait-il déteint sur toi ?

- Non, je ne crois pas ! ~

- Maintenant les questions de Darling' (eric ^^), voilà une question pour Fran, es-tu sadomasochiste ? Parce que tu ne dis rien quand Bel te jette des couteaux mais peut-être que tu aimes quand il te fait ça ?- Nan, je ne suis pas sadomaso, je ne dis rien parce que c'est mon sempai ! ~

- Maintenant les questions de Dark, elle demande à Bel, d'avouer qu'il utilise ses couteaux pour déshabiller Fran…

- Shishishi ! Elle a raison, le prince le fait bien !

- Pourquoi portes-tu toujours des pulls rayés ?

- Shishishi ! Cela met le prince en valeur !

- De quelle couleur sont tes yeux ?

- Shishishi ! Secret ! »

Sachiyo qui n'était pas satisfaite de cette réponse, se leva et se mit près de Belphegor pour voir la couleur des yeux du prince…

« Ouah ! Une couleur magnifique !

- Shishishi ! Normal, c'est la couleur des yeux d'un prince !

- Elle veut aussi savoir pourquoi tu es aussi sadique avec les membres de la Varia ?

- Shishishi ! Normal, eux ce sont des paysans !

- Bien, maintenant ce sont des questions pour Fran, quels sont tes sentiments pour Bel ?

- Je l'aime ! ~

- A-t-il déjà tenté des trucs louches sur toi ?

- Peut-être.

- Tu ne peux pas faire des phrases plus longues ! Pourquoi t'acharner sur Levi ?

- Il est con !

- Comment fais-tu pour garder un air je-m'en-foutiste ?

- Comme ça…

- Que sais-tu de la relation entre Mukuro et Hibari ?

- Je ne sais rien, demandez aux concernés…

- Ah… Merci…

- Bien on arrive à la fin de notre émission ! Dit Madoka

- La prochaine fois sera une émission spéciale !

- Ah bon ? Pourquoi ? Demanda Madoka

- Et bien, la prochaine fois les lecteurs devront NOUS poser des questions ainsi qu'aux anciens invités et quelques uns qui veulent bien venir pour notre prochaine émission ! Expliqua Sachiyo

- Espérons qu'ils ne nous posent pas des questions trop indiscrètes !

- Oui, voici la liste des anciens invités & des autres voulant ou pouvant venir à la prochaine émission : Gokudera (gardien), Hibari (gardien), Chrome (gardien), Ryohei (gardien), Mukuro (gardien), Lambo (gardien), Yamamoto (gardien), Lal (arcobaleno),

Xanxus (Varia), Squalo (Varia),Bel (Varia),Fran (Varia),Lussuria (Varia),Levi (Varia),Lampo (1° génération),Knuckle (1° génération),Shamal (familia),Kyoko (familia),Haru (familia),Dino ( parrain),I-pin ( Familia).

- Nous remercions Belphegor et Fran qui reviennent d'ailleurs la semaine prochaine ! Dit Madoka

- Nous remercions également, Darling' (eric), Laure, Dark, Akisa et Raiu pour leurs reviews !

- Et bien à la prochaine émission ! »

L'émission se termina ainsi… La prochaine sera bien longue… Quel courage ont ces deux présentatrices ! Ne leur posez pas des questions trop indiscrètes ! XD

Bien merci d'avoir regardé notre émission d'aujourd'hui, veuillez s'il vous plait envoyer le courrier en cliquant sur « Review this Chapter », vous verrez c'est assez simple ! Et puis on en attend avec impatience !

* * *

Réponses aux reviews :

**Laure : **_Koko : Coucou ! Contente que tu ais aimé nos bonus ! ^^ Espérons que ce chapitre te plaise autant que les autres ! ;)_

**Dark :**_ Koko : C'est pas grave d'avoir oublier de lire ou reviewer ! ^^_

_En tout cas contente que cela t'ai plus et même les bonus ! ^^ Espérons que ce chapitre te plaise !_

**Raiu :**_ Koko : Merci beaucoup ! Xanxus l'invité idéal ? Ok ! ;)_

**Akisa : **_Koko : Oui, j'ai lu Tsuna rime avec chat et j'ai commenté ! ^^ D'ailleurs vivement la suite ! Bon sinon contente que cela t'ai plu ! ^^_

**Darling' (ou Eric) : **_Koko : Je sais pas pourquoi mais depuis deux ou trois chapitres, j'aime bien te surnomer Darling' ! -' Sinon contente que cela te plaise ! ^^ Oui, c'est moi qui t'ai mis des reviews sous le nom de Koko-chan ! =D

* * *

_

BONUS N°1 : 

_En cours de physique…_

_Prof : Cet élément fut créé en 1827..._

BONUS N°2 :

_En cours d'histoire…_

_Prof : Le général Yamamoto…

* * *

_

**INFOS :**** On est deux à faire cette fic donc Koko = Sachiyo et Lolo= Madoka !**

**Si vous avez des reviews où le nom est Koko-chan et ben, c'est Koko qui vous en a laissé et si c'est Ananas-Madoka, c'est Lolo ! **

**Alors ne trompez-vous pas pour nous poser des questions ! =D**


	8. Emission spéciale !

Disclaimer : Koko : Vous savez ce que je dois dire ?

Bel : Shishishi ! Tu dois dire que l'on appartient à Akira Amano-sama !

Koko : Mais je suis bien Akira Amano ! ^^

Bel : Non, tu es la princesse ! =D

Koko : Ah… Et je suis payée ?

Bel : Malheureusement non !

Koko : Bah pourquoi, on écrit cette fic ?

Bel : Parce que tu adores le prince ?

Koko : C'est vrai ! ^^

Bel : Mais par contre, Sachiyo & Madoka vous appartiennent !

Koko : Oui ! ^^

* * *

Chapitre 12 : Emission… Spéciale ! 

Sachiyo criait qu'elle ne pourrait monter sur scène depuis au moins 10 minutes car les invités lui disaient que son chanteur préféré viendrait juste pour la voir… Bien entendu, c'est encore une de ces conneries que racontait les membres de la Varia pour s'amuser… Mais bon, Madoka lui expliqua qu'elle croyait un peu trop à ces idioties et Sachiyo partit parler avec Bel-sempai…

On entendit la fin du générique de début et on vit entrer Reborn, le splendide tueur !

« Ciaossu chers amis ! Aujourd'hui, puisque les questions vont aussi concerner les animatrices, c'est moi qui ferais le présentateur !

- Ouaiiiiiiiiiiis ! Cria Le public

- Bien, puisque tout le monde est d'accord, nous pouvons donc accueillir nos chers amis sur le plateau ! »

Tandis que les spectateurs applaudissaient… Nos animatrices suivit des mafieux entrèrent sur le plateau et allèrent saluer le public et Reborn… Reborn qui avait déjà ce sourire sadique pour quelques obscures raisons…

Enfin, Reborn fit partir la plupart des personnes sauf Belphegor, Fran, Madoka, Sachiyo et Dino.

Dino portait un jean blanc avec son haut vert… Belphegor avait son haut rayé rouge et noir, Fran était habillé en vert, Madoka en rouge et Sachiyo… portait un pull raye noir et rouge, un pantalon semblable à celui de Hibari et la coiffure du Vongola Primo !

« Ciaossu, Dino !

- Reborn !

- Savais-tu que nous avons eu quelques questions pour toi ? Demanda Reborn

- C'est vrai ? S'exclama Dino

- Oui… D'ailleurs Akisa aimerait savoir si tu n'es pas trop jaloux de Mukuro ?

- Rokudo Mukuro ?

- Lui-même ! Dit Reborn

- Et bien non, pourquoi le devrais-je ?

- Qui sait ? Dit Reborn avec un sourire mystérieux

- Moi ! Moi ! Je sais… Commença Sachiyo

- Ferme-la ! Cria Madoka en la frappant

- Bien ce problème réglé, Akisa voudrait savoir si tu as un conseil à lui donner pour que sa jument accepte la selle…

- Heu… Je sais pas…

- Bien, Maintenant elle veut savoir comment tu fais pour être aussi maladroit ?

- Je ne sais pas… A cause d'une personne dont je ne citerais pas le nom ?

- Dino, un conseil, fait attention à ce que tu dis… Alors, Laure voudrait savoir pourquoi tu es si maladroit ?

- Heu…

- Des réponses comme on les aime ! M'enfin, elle veut aussi savoir à combien s'élève le montant des dégâts créés par Enzo ?

-Et bien, c'est difficile à dire parce qu'il en fait d'énorme mais je vous promets d'essayer de retrouver les factures et de les faire parvenir…

- Et bien merci, Dino ! Tu peux partir si tu veux…

- Quoi ? Demanda Dino

- Attendez ! J'ai une question ! Cria Sachiyo

- Et bien vas-y, Sachiyo ! Dit Reborn

- Alors Dino, combien de temps tu as mis pour venir ici ? Demanda Sachiyo avec un sourire pendant que Madoka pouffait de rire discrètement…

- Heu… 4 heures et 30 minutes, pourquoi ? Demanda Dino

- Pour rien… »

Toutes les personnes présentent pouffèrent de rire, les invités n'habitaient pas loin du plateau de l'émission, alors pourquoi Dino avait mis 4h30 pour arriver ici alors qu'il n'en avait que pour une demi-heure… Allez savoir !

Dino décida de quitter la scène… A sa place, ce fut Gokudera qui entra sur le plateau…

« Ciaossu, Gokudera ! Dit Reborn

- Bonjour, Reborn-san, Sachiyo-sama, Madoka-sama, le type aux couteaux et l'autre grenouille !

- Savais-tu que les personnes qui regardent cette émission ont des questions pour toi ? Demanda l'Hitman

- Ah… Et bien, je vais y répondre !

- Bien, commençons ! Tout d'abord, une question qui nous vient de Raiu-chan, As-tu déjà chanté ta chanson thème, Ioop, à Tsuna ?

- Non, je ne le lui ai pas chanté !

- Il y a Laure qui aimerait savoir pourquoi tu n'aimes pas les sportifs ?

- Je n'ai jamais dit que je ne les aimais pas !

- Est-ce pour leur lenteur de cerveaux ou parce que tu les jalouses ?

- Hein ? Mais j'ai… Je… Puis Merde !

- Et comment se passe ta relation avec Yamamoto ?

- Et bien on est toujours en couple et… »

D'un coup une musique se fit entendre et notre cher Yamamoto Takeshi arriva sur le plateau pour se placer sur les genoux de son amant…

« Ahah ! Hayato, tu peux continuer !

- Crétin de baseballer !

- Bon, reprenons, Gokudera, Laure voudrait savoir s'il est toujours aussi passionné ?

- Ah… Heu… * rougit* Oui…

- Bien, tant que l'on y est, Yamamoto, Laure aimerait savoir si ce n'est pas trop dur de supporter Gokudera ?

- Ahah ! Bien sûr que non ! Vous savez malgré ses grands airs, il est très timide et romantique !

- Est-il aussi passionné au lit que dans la vie de tous les jours ?

- Ahah ! C'est un secret !

- Bien, C'est maintenant Akisa qui aimerait savoir d'où tu sors tes dynamites, Gokudera ?

- Je vais quand même pas le dire ! C'est ma cachette pour surprendre mes ennemis !

- Que fais-tu quand tu es seul avec Yamamoto ?

- Je…*rougit* Je n'ai pas à vous répondre !

- Ah… Peut-elle t'appeler Haya-chan ?

- Du temps qu'elle ne s'approche pas de moi !

- Bien… Maintenant Yamamoto, pourrais-tu lui apprendre à jouer au baseball ?

- Ahah ! Quand tu veux Akisa !

- Alors, est-ce que Hayato est aussi chiant au lit ?

- Ahah ! Pas du tout ! »

Hayato rouge de honte partit en direction des coulisses suivit de très près par Yamamoto qui ne voulait pas laisser son amant seul…

C'est à ce moment qu'entrèrent Hibari Kyoya, gardien du nuage, et Squalo… Ils avaient quand même une certaine distance entre eux… Kyoya s'assit vers Sachiyo tandis que Squalo s'assit vers ses amis de la Varia…

« Ciaossu Hibari, Squalo ! Dit Reborn

- Hm… dit Hibari

- VOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! Dit Squalo au même moment

- Bon, je vais vous posez des questions ! Dit Reborn »

Il chercha deux fiches parmi celles qu'il disposait et les lues pour savoir les questions…

« Bien, Raiu-chan voudrait savoir d'où te viens la phrase 'Je vais te mordre à mort', Hibari ?

- …

- Mais encore ?

- Je vais la mordre à mort pour poser des questions aussi idiotes !

- Ah… Maintenant, Squalo, elle veut savoir si tu as déjà envisageais de te faire des tresses ou un chignon ?

- VOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! C'est quoi ces conneries de questions ?

- Du calme ! Maintenant, Laure aimerait savoir ce qu'est la pire chose que t'es fait Xanxus, Squalo ?

- *rougit* VOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! Mais c'est quoi ces questions ?

- Alors, Hibari, Laure te dit que tu sais qu'elle aime être mordue à mort par toi donc pas la peine de le dire à tout le monde !

- Hum… Je vais te mordre à mort pour dire de ces conneries connes !

- Quel serait ton fantasme ?

- Hum… Dois-je répondre ?

- Tu n'es pas obligé…

- …

- Bon… Si tu pouvais faire l'amour dans un jet privé avec Tsuna et Mukuro, que ferais-tu?

- Je… Et bien déjà, je le ferais sans aucuns doutes ! Mais j'inventerais toutes sortes de choses…

- Hibari ! Cria Sachiyo

- Maintenant Hibari, Akisa aimerait savoir qu'elle est ton animal préféré ?

- Hibird !

- Si elle te dit que son surnom est Hibird et qu'elle chante l'hymne de Namimori chaque matin, accepterais-tu de lui tapoter gentiment la tête en souriant ?

- Je te mordrais à mort !

- Elle vaut savoir si tu as une technique de ninja pour que tes tonfas apparaissent ?

- Et comment j'aurais appris cette technique ? Pour cette bêtise tu seras mordue à mort !

- Est-ce que tu pourrais arrêter de mordre à mort Mukuro ?

- Mu…Ku…Ro… dit Hibari avec une aura meurtrière

- Pourrais-tu lui apprendre le self-défense sans la mordre à mort ?

- Non.

- Merci. Squalo, Akisa veut être comme toi, elle a déjà la longueur des cheveux tu crois qu'elle peut le faire ?

- VOIIIIIIIIIIIII ! Qu'est-ce que j'en sais ?

- Est-ce que cela te dérange qu'elle est appelait son poisson rouge Squalo ?

- VOIIIIIIII ! Squalo ? Son poisson rouge ?

- Oui. Quand sa mère a vu une photo de toi, elle a dit « Qu'elle est mignonne ! » Comment le prends-tu ?

- VOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! J'ai l'air d'une fille ?

- Est ce que Xanxus aussi te trouve "mignonne" la nuit quand il t'oblige à porter une robe de maid avec des oreilles de chats et une clochette... ?- VOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! * rouge * Qu'est-ce qu'elle raconte celle-là ?

- Bien. Nous allons donc faire une courte pause le temps que Hibari et Squalo rejoignent les coulisses pour nous envoyer Mukuro & Xanxus ! »

La pause se déroula vite pendant que Mukuro et Xanxus entrèrent sur le plateau…

« Ciaossu ! Nous sommes de retour avec Mukuro et Xanxus !

- Tch ! Fit Xanxus

- Kufufufu ! Fit Mukuro au même moment

- Bien, Mukuro, Raiu-chan voudrait savoir d'où te viens ton rire ?

- Kufufufu ! Mon rire ? Hum… Je ne me souviens pas vraiment…

- Elle ne peut plus manger d'ananas car elle a l'impression de te manger !

- Kufufufu ! Les ananas régneront enfin sur le monde !

- As-tu déjà porté des robes ?

- Kufufufu ! Secret professionnel !

- Maintenant questions de Laure, Mukuro, quels intérêts as-tu de faire du chantage aux autres ?

- Kufufufu ! Ne sais-tu pas que ceux qui font du chantage sont les mieux récompensés ?

- Peux-tu lui vendre des photos de couples Yaoi dans diverses situations ?

- Kufufufu ! Pas de problème !

- Si le fantasme de Tsunayoshi était de faire l'amour dans un avion avec Kyoya et toi que ferais-tu pour le réaliser ?

- Kufufufu ! Déjà, j'irais voir l'alouette et lui en parlerais. Ensuite je trouverais sûrement un compromis avec lui pour avoir une date et réserver un avion pour partir avec ce cher Tsunayoshi… Ensuite le jour prévu, moi et l'alouette, nous irions chercher le plus jeune pour monter dans l'avion et réaliser ce petit fantasme que j'aurais su en écoutant une conversation de Tsunayoshi et une autre personne…

- Bien, Xanxus, Besta est aussi possessif que toi ?

- Tch ! Déchet ! Tu ne le sais pas ?

- Xanxus, Akisa demande pourquoi tu traites les gens de déchets ?

- Parce qu'ils me sont inférieurs !

- Pourquoi n'abandonnerais-tu pas le titre du Decimo ?

- Tch !

- Bien, Mukuro, Akisa veut savoir si elle peut t'appeler Muku-chi ou Kurow ?

- Kufufufu ! Si tu veux !

- Son frère a tué un ananas… Peux-tu lui pardonner ?

- Hum… Je sais pas…

- Est-ce que tu peux lui dire comment tu fais ta coiffure ?

- Kufufufu ! C'est un secret ! ~

- Est-ce qu'elle peut continuer à appeler son ananas en peluche, Muku-chi ?

- Kufufufu ! Si elle veut…

- Est-ce que tu voudrais faire un tour dans son esprit pour parler ?

- Kufufufu ! Bien entendu !

- L'adresse est : 6918 rue du Yaoi dans le Boulevard de la perversité de la Ville hentaï. Comment fais-tu pour faire des suçons en forme d'ananas ? Des années de pratiques ?

- Kufufufu ! Peut-être bien !

-Question de BakaUshi pour Xanxus, Rêves-tu de Squalo en maid sexy en buvant un verre de bourbon ?

- Tch ! Déchet !

- Bien, vous nous envoyez Chrome et Ryohei ! Dit Reborn »

Les deux sadiques sortirent de la scène et Chrome et Ryohei y entrèrent pour venir s'assoir près des gardiens de la Varia.

« Ciaossu Chrome, Ryohei !

- B-bonjour ! Fit Chrome

- Salut à l'extrême ! Fit Ryohei au même moment

- Bien, Chrome, Laure aimerait savoir ce que tu penses de Kyoko et Haru ?

- C-ce sont mes amies…

- Que serais-tu prête à faire pour Mukuro ?

- Je serais prête à mourir !

- Ryohei, t'entraines-tu beaucoup avec Kangaryuu?

- Oui ! A l'extrême !

- Peux-tu demander à tes parents de l'adopter?

- Si elle veut à l'extrême ! Ok !

- Chrome, Akisa demande si tu serais d'accord pour prendre en photo tous les couples yaois que tu vois se kisser, ou plus bien entendu, si elle te passe son appareil numérique ?

- D-d'accord !

- Ca ne t'embête pas de partager tes pensées avec Muku-chi ? Quand il pense à Kyo ça doit être super gênant non ?

- N-non ! * rouge*

- Ryohei, pourrais-tu lui apprendre la self défense ?

- Bien sûr à l'extrême !

- As-tu peur de Lussuria ?

- A l'extrême !

- Bien, vous pouvez dire à Lal et Lambo de venir nous voir ! »

Le boxeur et la fille ananas partirent en direction des coulisses et quelques secondes après l'arcobaleno et le bovino entrèrent sur le plateau et s'assirent entre Sachiyo & Madoka.

« Ciaossu !

- Meuh ah ah ! Cria Lambo

- Bonjour ! Dit Lal au même moment

- Lambo, Laure aimerait savoir comment fais-tu pour mettre autant de choses dans tes cheveux ?

- Meuh ah ah ! Comme ça !

- Ah… Elle veut savoir pourquoi tu ne retournes pas en Italie ?

- Heu… Parce que Lambo-san est le meilleur ?

- Lal, Comment définirais-tu ta relation avec Colonello?

- Une relation géniale.

-Que ressens-tu pour lui?

- De l'amour.

- Qu'as-tu ressenti quand il a pris ta place en tant qu'arcobaleno ?

- De la peine.

- Voici les questions d'Akisa, Lambo, le collier que tu as dans le futur, tu l'as acheté où ?

- Meuh ah ah ! Quelque part !

- Est-ce que tu lui prêterais le bazooka des dix ans ? Elle te donnera un paquet de sucettes et un voyage à Disneyland !

- Je ne vois de quoi elle parle…

- Lal, comment tu fais pour supporter Colonello, Reborn et Skull même temps ?

- Je ne sais pas…

- Pourquoi son épaulette c'est un gorille ? T'aime bien King Kong ?

-…

- Et bien merci pour vos réponses ! Dites à Lussuria et Levi de venir ! »

Les deux personnes partirent mais Lussuria et Levi n'étant pas prêts, Reborn décida de poser les questions à Bel et Fran.

« Déjà j'aimerais dire à Laure que je suis désolé, elle n'est pas tarée ! Dit Fran

- Shishishi ! La grenouille s'excuse !

- Bien, Laure veut savoir si elle peut avoir une photo où on voit tes yeux Bel ?- Shishishi ! Non, désolé !

- Bel, Akisa veut savoir si elle peut t'appeler Onii-sama ?

- Shishishi ! D'accord la paysanne !

- Question nom ton titre de génie laisse à désirer, franchement, appeler ta grenouille "La grenouille", tu pourrais pas trouver plus original ?- Shishishi ! Je voulais l'appeler Fran mais… Fran me l'a interdit sous peine d'un mois d'abstinence !

- Tu as une très bonne vue donc... Dans ce cas, pourquoi tu as visé à côté quand tu te battais contre Bluebell ? Un petit moment de faiblesse ? Fran t'avait trop épuisé la veille ?- Shishishi ! Oui, c'est la grenouille qui m'avait épuisé !

- Fran, pourrais-tu lui faire un live ?

- Bien sûr !

- Les triangles sur tes joues c'est pour faire comme Mammon ou tu les avais déjà avant ?

- Je les avais avant !

- Est ce que c'est vrai que les marques que Bel-Ouji laisse sont en forme de B ?

- Oui, n'est-ce pas Sempai ?

- Shishishi ! »

C'est à ce moment que Lussuria et Levi arrivèrent…Oui, ces personnages qui ont mis je ne sais combien de temps à se préparer…

« Ciaossu ! Lussuria, Levi…Alors, Lussuria, Laure aimerait savoir qui à part Ryohei tu aimerais avoir ?

- Aaaaah ! Ryo-chan est siii sexy ! Mais il y a aussi le petit Tsu-chan, Kyo-chan, Muku-chan et…

- Sa va, on a compris ! Elle aimerait savoir aussi si tu aimes ton rôle de « Mama » de la Varia ?

- Bien sûr ! Je suis la Mama de la Varia ! Comment ne pas aimer ?

- Bien, Levi, Laure veut savoir si tu es si amoureux de Bossu que tu ne vois pas qu'il ne t'aime pas ?

- Bossu…

- Il n'y a personne qui t'aime comment réagis-tu?

- …

- Bien, Passons aux questions d'Akisa, Lussuria, Pourquoi tu cours après Ryohei ?

Tu veux devenir sourd ? A moins que tu ne sois habitué avec Squalo ?

- Aaah ! Ryo-chan est sii sexy ! Je ne veux pas devenir sourd mais oui, je suiis habitué avec Squalo !

- Tes lunettes de soleil avec le petit dessin dans le coin du carreau, c'est les lunettes du rayon enfant non ?

- Oui ! Comment as-tu deviné ?

- Ta couleur de cheveux, c'est naturel ou c'est une teinture ?- Une teinture bien entendu !

- T'aurais pas une bonne technique pour que les cheveux restent bien lisses sans se fatiguer ? Si non tu ne voudrais pas venir chez elle tout les matins pour me lui lisser ?

- Désolé je n'ai pas de technique particulière mais je veux bien venir te les lisser tous les matins ! On parlera de choses de filles !

- Levi, la coupe de cheveux, c'est les doigts dans le nez ou les doigts dans la prise de courant ?

- Prise de courant…

- Pourquoi tu continues à courir après Xanxus alors qu'il s'en fout de toi ?

- Bossu ? Mais…

- Ne voudrais-tu pas te suicider ? Elle fournit la corde…

- Suicider ? Pourquoi ?

- Et bien merci chers amis ! Nous vous demandons de nous envoyer Knuckle, Lampo & Shamal ! »

Les deux gardiens de la Varia partirent laissant place aux gardiens du Primo & à Shamal… Les gardiens du primo s'assirent près de Belphegor et Fran tandis que le docteur s'assit entre Madoka et Sachiyo !

« Ciaossu ! On va commencer par les questions de Laure ! Shamal, pourrais-tu arrêter de courir après les femmes ? Elles ne t'aiment pas !

- Mais les femmes sont de jolies fleurs que l'on veut voir éclore !

- Maintenant, Lampo, Que penses-tu du petit Lambo ?

- C'est un gamin trop capricieux !

- Knuckle, Que penses-tu de Ryohei ?

- Il est extrême !

- Maintenant, les questions de Akisa, Shamal, pourquoi tant de perversité ?

- Je ne suis pas pervers !

- C'est inné ou tu as pratiqué pendant des années ?

- Mais puisque je vous dis que je ne suis pas un pervers !

- Quel était le caractère de Hayato, gamin ?

- Hum… Moins con que maintenant !

- Aurais-tu deux ou trois anecdotes à lui compter ?- Hum… Il ya la fois où… Non, je ne vais quand même pas le dire… Ou cette fois où il… Non, j'avais promis…

- Bon, Lampo pourquoi n'aimes-tu pas les gamins, tu en es un toi-même non ?

- Les gamins c'est chiant et moi je suis un adulte !

- Le primo avait des tendances sadiques pour t'avoir mis en première ligne ?

- Je ne sais pas demandez-lui !

- A moins que tu l'énervais à pleurer et qu'il t'y a jeté ?

- Je n'ai jamais pleuré ! * regarde ailleurs *

- Knuckle, Est-ce que tu serais quelle est la vraie relation entre Arawdy et Daemon et entre Primo et ces deux la ?

- Quelle question ! Ils sont en couple !

- Pourquoi es-tu devenu moine ?

- Pour ne plus blesser mes amis !

- Et bien merci ! Veuillez nous envoyer nos dernières invitées ! »

Ils sortirent et les trois filles entrèrent sur le plateau… Kyoko et Haru s'assirent vers les membres de la Varia & I-pin sur les genoux de Madoka…

« Ciaossu ! On attaque par les questions de Laure ! I-pin, Pourquoi être passée du métier de tueuse à vendeuse de nouille ?

- I-pin a fait comme son maitre ! Dit-elle

- Kyoko, Haru, Que pensez-vous de Tsuna ?

- Je l'aime ! Répondit Haru

- Tsuna-kun est une personne gentille ! Répondit Kyoko

- Quel genre de pâtisseries aimez-vous ?

- Les gâteaux à la fraise ! Répondirent-elles en cœur

- Etes-vous fan de Yaoi ?

- Oui ! Répondirent-elles au même moment

- Maintenant, les questions de Akisa, I-pin, Comment supportes-tu Lambo tous les jours ?

- I-pin adore Lambo !

- Fong est gentil comme maitre ou sa personnalité change quand il combat ?

- Maitre de I-pin, est gentil !

- Bien, I-pin tu peux partir, maintenant, Kyoko & Haru, Vous voudriez bien venir manger une part de gâteau avec elle un jour ?

- Bien entendu ! Dirent-elles en cœur

- Vous ne vous sentez pas trop seules dans ce monde yaoiste ?

- Non ! S'exclamèrent-elles

- Et bien merci ! ^^ »

Les filles sortirent du plateau ne laissant que Belphegor, Fran, Sachiyo, Madoka & Reborn…

« C'est la partie que vous attendez tous ! Les questions pour Sachiyo & Madoka !

- Ouaiis ! Cria le public

- Bien une question de eric, Avec quel(s) gardien(s) du primo aimeriez-vous passer vos nuits ?

- Sans aucun doute le Primo et Alaude ! Dit Sachiyo

- Avec Demon Spade et Alaude ! Annonça Madoka

- Un Mukuro ou un Kyoya menotté à votre le lit à votre lit vous ferez plaisir comme cadeau de Noël ?

- Heu…*Bave*Kyo-chan menotté sur mon lit ? Alors là, Darling', tu pouvais pas trouver mieux ! C'est sûr que cela me ferait plaisir !

- * yeux en étoiles* … * chasse les pensées perverses de sa tête* Ah ! Si c'est ça mon cadeau, je recroîs au père noël ! Dit Madoka

- Mais je veux bien Bel aussi ! Dit Sachiyo

- Qui est le plus fort selon vous, Kyoya ou Mukuro ?

- Seuls les carnivores sont forts ! C'est donc Kyoya le plus fort ! Mukuro, comme sa coupe de cheveux l'indique, n'est qu'un faible ananas herbivore ! Dit Sachiyo

- Quoi ? C'est Mukuro le plus fort ! Ananas Power ! Kufufufu ! ~ Annonça Madoka

- Sachiyo, aimerais-tu que Kyoya te morde à mort ?

- * bave longuement* Oui ! Kyoya peut venir me mordre à mort qu'il le souhaite, je ne suis pas contre !

- Madoka, Voudrais-tu être possédé par Mukuro ?

- Ouaiiiiiiiiiiis ! Bien sûr !

- Maintenant les questions d'Akisa ! Sachiyo, Comme presque à chaque émission tu te cosplay, ça ne te coûte pas trop cher ?

- Mwa ah ah ! Nan ! Pas du tout ! En fait, c'est Tsu-chan qui paye avec l'argent de la familia ! Répondit Sachiyo

- Alala ! Vous savez pas comment elle fait la tête si elle n'a pas son p***** de costume pour l'émission ! Expliqua Madoka

- Mais-euh !

- Lorsque tu as fais la frange de Bel-Ouji, tu voyais à travers ?

- Bah oui ! Pourquoi ? Demanda Sachiyo [Koko : J'ai vraiment fait la coiffure de Bel-sempai !]

- Tu comprendras plus tard ! Dit Madoka

- Madoka, si tu as le numéro de portable de Mukuro, pourrais-tu lui passer ?

- Oui, bien sûr ! Note bien : .27 ! Dit Madoka

- Hey ! Comment tu as eu son téléphone ? S'exclama Sachiyo

- C'est un secret ! ~ Dit Madoka

- Bel-chan ! Madoka est méchante ! Pleura Sachiyo

- Shishishi !

- Bel-sempai, Sachiyo-sempai est entrain de mouiller votre tee-shirt ! Déclara Fran

- Bien, Madoka, l'Msn par la même occasion ? Demanda Reborn

- Alors, ce n'est pas trop dur de supporter les « pétages de plomb » de Sachi-sempai à chaque émission ?

- Hey ! J'ai pas de « pétages de Plomb » ! S'exclama Sachiyo

- *ignore* Oh que oui ! Et encore… Si les invités ne s'y mettent pas aussi !

-Nya na na na! Fit Sachiyo

- Shishishi! N'importe quoi !

- Bel-sempai ? Madoka-sempai insinue que l'on pète les plombs ?

- Shishishi ! C'est un peu ça !

- Tout à fait d'accord avec Bel-chan ! Dit Sachiyo

- Sempai ? Vous êtes sûr que ce n'est pas Madoka-sempai qui pète les plombs ? Demanda Fran

- Oui, je crois ! Dit Sachiyo

- Tu vois de quoi je parle ! On n'a pas une minute tranquille ! Dit Madoka

- Bien, passons aux questions de Laure ! Maintenir l'ordre entre les personnages a-t-il été facile ?

- Bien entendu ! Ils sont tous très calmes ! Dit Sachiyo avec joie

- Shishishi ! C'est sûr même moi, le prince, est calme !

- Bel-sempai, on est toujours calme…

- Hum… Des fois, c'est en baston que cela finit mais bon, quelques-uns sont A PEU PRES calmes ! (C'est-à-dire personne !) Mais bien sûr Sachiyo ne s'en aperçoit pas, elle part dans leurs délires ! Annonça calmement Madoka

- Alors, comment avez-vous fait pour ne pas sauter sur les bombes sexuelles présentes sur le plateau ?

- Ma p'tite Laure… A quoi crois-tu que les Pubs et les coulisses servent ?

- Ah la la ! Pauvre esprit innocent…

- Ne pourrait-on pas avoir une émission où on les verrait tous se déshabiller car ils auraient été malencontreusement mouillés ?

- Laure, Madoka et moi, on en parlait l'autre jour entre deux cours mais… C'est un secret !

- Chut ! Dit Madoka

- Et voilà les questions de Raiu ! Sachiyo, pourquoi aimes-tu autant Bel ?

- Parce qu'il est trop mignon, que j'adore son rire et son caractère !

- Shishishi ! Normal, je suis le prince !

- Madoka, quel est ton personnage préféré ?

- Et bah, Muku-chan évidemment ! En second, il y a Hibari et après c'est Reborn !

- Et bien, c'est la fin de notre émission à la prochaine ! Dit Reborn

- Hey ! La prochaine fois, c'est Squalo ! =D »

Ah… Une petite Pub vient d'apparaître sur votre écran… C'est Mukuro avec un album de photos de couples yaois et vous propose de vous le vendre pour la somme de .000.000.000 yens !

Bien merci d'avoir regardé notre émission d'aujourd'hui, veuillez s'il vous plait envoyer le courrier en cliquant sur « Review this Chapter », vous verrez c'est assez simple ! Et puis on en attend avec impatience !

* * *

**Raiu : **_Koko : Contente que tu ais aimé l'idée de « la princesse et la grenouille » ! As-tu aimé cette émission ? Allez gros bisous ! ^^_

**Laure :**_ Koko : Ah ! Une lueur perverse dans tes yeux… Tu n'es pas morte de rire au moins en imaginant Bel en robe… ? Merde ! Elle est morte ! * part en pleurant * *Revient* Ah non ! Tu es toujours là ! Ouf ! Tu aimes toujours autant ? Merci ! ^^ J'espère que l'on a pu t'aider pour ta fic ! =D _

_Allez bisous puissance 10 000 ! ^^_

**Akisa :** _Koko : Ah ! Des points communs avec Bel ! ^^ Jalouse de moi ? Mwa ah ah ! C'est sûr, tu as presque rempli notre émission avec tes questions ! =D_

_Allez gros bisous ! _

**BakaUshi : **_Koko : Merci beaucoup de lire notre fic ! ^^ J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre ! =D_

**Darling' : **_Koko : Tu as dû rire tout le chapitre, non ? Parce que j'ai pas arrêté de dire Darling ! Et puis tes fics sont géniales ! ^^ Je sais pas qi cela t'intéresse mais avec Lolo, on essaye de faire une fic de one piece ! =D_

_Ciaossu, gros bisous à la puissance 10 000 ! ^^

* * *

_

**CIAOSSU CHERS AMIS,**

**On projette de faire une fic pour la saint Valentin ou l'anniversaire de Koko (le 20/02), il y aurait des personnes intéressées pour faire en collaboration avec nous ? Si plusieurs personnes veulent, on fera plusieurs fic, cela nous gène pas !**

**Allez à la prochaine! =D**


	9. 8e invités : Squalo et Byakuran !

Disclaimer : Koko : Vous savez ce que je dois dire ?

Bel : Shishishi ! Tu dois dire que l'on appartient à Akira Amano-sama !

Koko : Mais je suis bien Akira Amano ! ^^

Bel : Non, tu es la princesse ! =D

Koko : Ah… Et je suis payée ?

Bel : Malheureusement non !

Koko : Bah pourquoi, on écrit cette fic ?

Bel : Parce que tu adores le prince ?

Koko : C'est vrai ! ^^

Bel : Mais par contre, Sachiyo & Madoka vous appartiennent !

Koko : Oui ! ^^

* * *

Chapitre 09 : Un invité… bruyant ?

Quelle belle journée ! Quoi de mieux que des oiseaux qui chantent dehors pour faire l'émission d'aujourd'hui…? Beaucoup de choses… Mais revenons au sujet principal, l'émission ! Aujourd'hui, Sachiyo avait mis des rajouts jusqu'à obtenir la coiffure de Squalo qui lui allait plutôt bien… Mais bon Sachiyo adore les bêtises donc on lui pardonne facilement, non ?

Bien, le générique de début vient de finir donc allons retrouver nos deux animatrices qui sont de retour !

« Bonjour tout le monde ! Nous sommes de retour ! Cria Madoka au public

Pour vous jouer un mauvais tour ! rigola Sachiyo

Arrête les bêtises ! la gronda Madoka en la frappant

Che chuis chésochée ! (*) s'excusa Sachiyo

Bien, aujourd'hui nous devions accueillir Squalo mais il n'a pas pu venir alors nous avons décidée de l'interroger par Webcam ! »

Un grand écran apparut et nous y voyons Squalo dans le canapé de la Varia près à répondre aux questions des auditrices !

« VOIIIIIIIII ! Je crois que vous deviez me poser des questions !

Oui… Mais tu ne nous as pas laissé le temps ! soupira Madoka

Je commence ! Alors aimes-tu Maurice... Heu... Xanxus ? (1) Demanda Sachiyo

Je…Heu…* Rougit* VOIIIIIIIII ! Je vois pas pourquoi je devrais vous répondre !

Hum…Laure aimerait savoir quel est ton fantasme Squalo ? demanda Madoka

J'aimerais beaucoup que Xanxus commence par me faire…VOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! C'est quoi cette question ?

Bon…Heu…Toujours de Laure… Tu as déjà imaginé Xanxus en Maid ? demanda Sachiyo

Oui… Dit le squale en se léchant les lèvres

Et elle veut savoir pourquoi tu cries toujours et si tu es sourd ?

VOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! Je cris parce que c'est une habitude ! Je devais crier pour que Xanxus m'écoute…

Ahahah ! Explosa Sachiyo (de rire, hein !)

Reprenons un peu de sérieux… Akisa veut savoir si tu veux bien venir dans son aquarium, nu, pour remplacer son poisson rouge mort ?

Je…*Rougit* VOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! Il y a encore beaucoup de questions connes comme ça ?

Oui ! Répondit Sachiyo

Elle te demande de bien réfléchir, parce que Xanxus te fera plus chier !

…

Ahahahah ! Tu as réussi à faire taire Squalo ! Rigola Sachiyo

Bon, elle veut te dire qu'elle est désolée pour sa mère : elle lui a montré l'un de tes « VOIIIIIIIIII » pour que celle-ci comprenne que tu es un garçon mais apparemment sa mère a dit que tu devrais te lancer dans une carrière de chanteuse ! annonça Madoka

VOIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! C'est quoi ces conneries ! Je suis un mafieux ! VOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !

Ahah ! Oui, Squalo ! Donc Akisa annonce haut et fort qu'elle sait pour les robes de maid en cosplay chat… Commença Sachiyo

VOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! Qui lui a dit ?

C'est Xanxus…

VOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! Putain de Boss de Merde !

Akisa demande aussi si tu peux venir prouver à son chat que les requins ne sont pas méchants ? Si tu le fait, elle te donnera une photo de Xanxus torse nu qui danse la macaréna sur la table du salon !

VOIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! Ok ! On fait ça quand tu veux !

Maintenant c'est la question de Darling', N'as-tu jamais pensé à faire une teinture ? Tu pourrais demander conseil à Lussuria ? Demanda Sachiyo

VOIIIIIIIII ! Ne touchez pas à mes cheveux !

Ok ! Ok ! Dit Madoka en rangeant ses instruments

Et bien c'est déjà l'heure de quitter ce pauvre Squalo ! »

Les filles éteignirent l'écran pour se regarder et éclatèrent de rire… Après tout ce n'était pas comique ?

« Hey ? Madoka ?

Oui ?

Nous n'avions pas prévu d'inviter une autre personne ?

Si… »

Et là une musique se fit entendre… La musique qui retentissait à chaque fois qu'un invité apparaissait… Et qui entra ? Et bien, notre cher et tendre ami : Byakuran !

« Hello, les filles !

Bonjour ! S'exclamèrent les deux présentatrices

Alors vous vouliez me poser des questions ? demanda Byakuran

Oui ! Pourquoi aimes-tu tellement les shamallows ? Demanda Sachiyo

Parce qu'ils sont doux, sucrés, moelleux et qu'ils sont blancs ! Sourit l'amateur de sucreries

D'après des sources anonymes, tu aurais une relation avec Shoichi et Spanner ? Dit Madoka

Ahahah ! * rougit* Je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez…

Byaku-chan, que ferais-tu si quelqu'un avait fini ton paquet de shamallows ? demanda Sachiyo

Je le tuerais ! Dit-il en souriant gentiment…ou pas !

Ahahah ! Rigolèrent nerveusement les deux filles

Vous l'avez fait ? S'écria Byakuran avec une aura meurtrière

Non…Bien sûr que non ! Déclara Sachiyo

Ouf ! ~ Soupira t-il

Qu'as-tu fais dans la chambre de Yamamoto ? Demanda Sachiyo

Et ne réponds pas « Je le soignais ! » ! Dit Madoka

Et bien…* rougit un peu* Je…Heu…

Oui ?

Que…Mais…Je…

Mais encore ?

Laisse Sachiyo ! Tu vois bien qu'il ne répondra pas !

Ouais ! En plus, c'est l'heure de terminer l'émission… Commença Sachiyo »

Un homme habillait de noir arriva devant les jeunes filles se qui empêcha Sachiyo de continuer sa phrase…

« Mlle Sachiyo ?

Oui ?

Vous ne ferez plus l'émission !

Quoi ?

Vous nous coûtez trop cher, entre les frais pour l'hôpital et les frais des dégâts sur le plateau !

Mais vous ne pouvez pas me renvoyer ! Les téléspectateurs vont protester ! * Enfin je crois !*

Bien ! S'il y a au moins 4 personnes qui sont contre vous resterez dans le cas contraire, vous partirez ! »

Et là, l'homme partit…

« Ah ! Dans la prochaine émission, on passera vos questions pour Byakuran ! Dit Sachiyo comme si de rien n'était

Sachiyo…

Et nous accueilleront Bianchi et Shamal ! A la prochaine ! »

Le générique de fin commença et on vit Byakuran manger son paquet de Shamallows !

* * *

(*) Je suis désolée ! ( Pour ceux qui ne comprenne pas ! X'D)

(1) Maurice vient de la fic "PARCE QUE TSUNA RIME AVEC CHAT !" de ma petiite grenouille Akastuki Akisa lisez-la ! =D

* * *

_**BONUS DES COULISSES :**_

Dans les coulisses où se promènent de nombreux mafieux de la familia, il y a une loge pour Sachiyo… Sachiyo qui a invité Fran aujourd'hui… Pourquoi ? Et bien Sachiyo voulait voir les talents de Fran pour la chanson…

« Encore une fois, s'il te plaît ! demanda Sachiyo

Mais Sachiyo-sempai, cela fait 5 fois que je vous la chante ! dit Fran »

Sachiyo commença à bouder puis Fran finit par céder… Alors la jeune fille pris une caméra pour filmer…

« RIARU? gensou? aza muku kaikan  
kuse ni naru chikara tsukatte  
I'M A TOP MAGICIAN  
jizai ni gusha gusha desu yo

massugu nanka ja byou satsu desu  
netsu wo samashite abare mashou

shinku no mori wa MII no WONDERLAND  
nee acchi ni mo kocchi ni mo iru yo MII darake  
asobi ni oide yo MII no WONDERLAND  
hon mono wa dore da?  
inochi ga ke de mitsukete

SHIBIA? rifu jin? Kageki na kanjou  
tanjun na senpai aotte  
I'M A TOP MAGICIAN  
jizai ni doro doro desu yo

bon yari shite tara owari masu yo  
hotto shinai de midare mashou

chinori no mori wa MII no WONDERLAND  
nee oi tsuite senaka ni gin no NAIFU wo  
asonde ageru yo MII no WONDERLAND  
hon mono no RIARU?  
inochi ga ke de mitsukete

shinku no mori wa MII no WONDERLAND  
nee acchi ni mo kocchi ni mo iru yo MII darake  
asobi ni oide yo MII no WONDERLAND  
HONMONO wa dore da?  
inochi ga ke de mitsukete

saa iki noko reru no wa docchi deshou? »

Sachiyo finit donc le film et le mis sur internet mais n'oublia pas de l'envoyer à Akisa !

* * *

_**Réponses aux reviews :**_

Pour Laure de Koko : Désolée d'être si longue ! Contente que tu ais beaucoup ri ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaît toujours autant ! ^^

Par contre pour cette fic dont tu me parlais : Envois-la nous ! On te dira ! ^^

Bisous

Pour ma petiite grenouille (Akisa) de Koko : Désolée d'être si longue ! Contente que cela t'ais plu ! ^^

Que penses-tu de ce chapitre ?

Bisouus

Pour Darling' de Koko : Désolée d'être siii longue ! Contente que tu ais ri ! Ton chapitre préféré ? Excellent ! ^^

J'espère que ce chapiitre te plait ! ^^

Bisous

Pour BakaUshi de Koko : Déjà, désolée d'avoir mis tout ce temps ! ^^ Contente que cela t'ais plu ! ^^

Comment trouves-tu ce chapiitre ? =D  
Bisous

* * *

_**Petite PUB :**__ S'il vous plait, venez vous inscrire sur notre fofo ! Il y a déjà pleins de monde de FF ! ^^ _

_L'adresse est ci-dessous, n'oubliez pas d'enlever les espaces :_

_http : / pension-vongola . weshforum . com/_


	10. 9e invités : Bianchi et Shamal

_**Disclaimer :**__Koko : Vous savez ce que je dois dire ?_

_Bel : Shishishi ! Tu dois dire que l'on appartient à Akira Amano-sama !_

_Koko : Mais je suis bien Akira Amano ! ^^_

_Bel : Non, tu es la princesse ! =D_

_Koko : Ah… Et je suis payée ?_

_Bel : Malheureusement non !_

_Koko : Bah pourquoi, on écrit cette fic ?_

_Bel : Parce que tu adores le prince ?_

_Koko : C'est vrai ! ^^_

_Bel : Mais par contre, Sachiyo & Madoka vous appartiennent !_

_Koko : Oui ! ^^_

_**NOTE DE KOKO : **__J'aimerais dédicacer ce chapitre à Ann O'Neem ! ^^_

* * *

**Chapitre 10 : Un grand foutoire !**

La musique du générique entama… Vous vous demandez s'il y aura Sachiyo n'est-ce pas ? Non… Vous vous en fichez du temps que vous avez la suite ? Quoi ? Mais c'est quoi ces lecteurs je-m'en-foutiste ? Bon pour ceux que cela intéresseraient, Sachiyo sera bien là ! Elle a, disons-le, frappé, menacé, torturé etc. les pauvres « hommes en noirs » !

Enfin bref… Sachiyo a décidée de reprendre ses habitudes : Elle s'est habillée comme Bianchi !

« Bonjour ! dit Sachiyo avec un joli sourire

Bonjour les amis ! dit Madoka au même moment

Aujourd'hui nous allons d'abord accueillir Byakuran pour qu'il réponde aux questions des lecteurs et lectrices… »

Sous le rythme de « Let's dance to music », Byakuran arriva avec un grand sourire et son paquet de Chamallows.

« Ah ! Bonjour les filles ! dit Byakuran toujours avec son sourire

Salut ! Je parie que tu es impatient de répondre aux questions de nos lecteurs et lectrices, n'est-ce pas ? S'excita Sachiyo

Bien deviné !

De toute façon, il n'a pas trop le choix ! chuchota Madoka en riant diaboliquement

Bien, Byaku-chan, première question de ma petite grenouille, peut-elle t'appeler Ran-Ran ?

Heu…Oui ? dit-il peu sûr de lui

Tant mieux parce que même si tu avais dit non, elle l'aurait quand même fait ! S'exclama Sachiyo avec un sourire

Ah…

Bien Seconde question, toujours d'Akisa, ton tatouage était un choix ou une erreur ? demanda Madoka

Un choix bien entendu !

Ah… C'était le même tatoueur que Mammon et Fran ? continua Madoka

Bah, il faudrait leur demander mais voilà quoi !

M'ouais ! M'enfin, elle veut savoir si tu ne veux pas aller chez elle ?

On verra…

Ne t'inquiète pas ma chère grenouille ! S'il ne veut pas et bien, je l'attacherais et te l'enverrais en cadeau ! Dit Sachiyo fièrement

Et pour finir, elle veut la vidéo de tes nuits avec Mukuro ! Continua Madoka

Quelles nuits… ? Fit Byakuran

Ne nie pas ! Elle le sait que tu te l'ais tapé au moins une fois et que pour ton propre plaisir tu as filmé ! Débita Sachiyo

Pff… Fit Byakuran en tendant un CD que Sachiyo mis dans une enveloppe

Et bien maintenant, les questions de Ann O'Neem ! Que sait-il passé lors de ton duel avec Mukuro ? Demanda Sachiyo

Pff… Elle n'a qu'à prendre le CD que j'ai donné à Akisa-san et elle le saura !

Quelle révélation ! S'exclama Madoka

As-tu déjà vu la véritable apparence de Ginger ?

Non…

Bien… Pourquoi tu as fait revenir Raziel à la vie ?

Ah ah ! J'en avais envie !

Bah avoue que c'est pour satisfaire ton fantasme de le faire avec des jumeaux !

Comment a-t-elle… Oups ! Dit Byakuran en se rendant compte qu'il s'était trahi

Mwa ah ah ! C'est ce qu'on appelle « lapsus révélateur » ! annonça Madoka

Je crois que c'est la fin des questions pour toi mon petit Byaku-chan !

Ah ah ! Merci les filles ! ~ »

Byakuran partit avec un paquet de Shamallows que Sachiyo venait de lui offrir, c'est pour vous dire qu'il est repartit avec un sourire inégalable !

Une musique retentit et Bianchi entra dans la salle… Scrutant de droite à gauche puis vint s'assoir près des deux animatrices.

« Bonjour… Salua Bianchi

Bonjour, Bianchi-san ! dirent Sachiyo et Madoka

Bien, Bianchi, je voulais savoir pourquoi tu n'as pas encore compris que Hayato n'est plus un gamin mais que c'est à cause de toi qu'il a mal au ventre ? demanda Sachiyo

Mais c'est parce que j'adore le traiter de gamin !

Ah ok !

Bien passons aux VRAIES questions, celles des lectrices et lecteurs ( Koko : Hein, Darling' ?) ! dit Madoka

OUAIIIIIIIIIS ! cria le public

Première question de ma petite grenouille, comment fais-tu pour ne pas t'empoisonner quand tu manges ?

Je vais au restaurant du coin ou je mange chez le Decimo, Nana-san fait très bien la cuisine !

As-tu des photos de Gokudera à lui envoyer ? demanda Madoka pour Akisa

Oui… J'en ai même de quand il prenait des bains lorsqu'il était petit !

Est-ce que tu aurais des enregistrements des ébats de Gokudera et Yamamoto ? demanda Sachiyo

Oui ! J'en ai des tonnes !

Tu ne veux pas lui en parler autour d'un poison cooking ? demanda Sachiyo

Pas de problème ! Tu viens quand tu veux !

Maintenant les questions de notre chère Ann O'Neem ! As-tu réussi un jour un plat ne contenant pas de poison ? demanda Madoka

Bien entendu mais comme cela ne sert pas à grand-chose, je n'en fais pas souvent !

Ah…

Quand es-tu tombée amoureuse de Reborn-chan ? demanda cette fois Sachiyo

La première fois que je l'ai vu ! ~ dit Bianchi avec les joues rouges

D'où te vient cet amour fraternel pour Gokudera-kun ? demanda Madoka

Je ne sais plus, c'est que mon petit Hayato est mon frère, vous savez !

Ok. Que dis-tu des fujoshis qui mettent Reborn en couple avec d'autres garçons ?

Elles peuvent faire cela avec le Decimo, mon frère… MAIS PAS AVEC MON REBORN !

Calmes-toi ! Bien maintenant, les questions de mon Darling' ! Dit Sachiyo

Qui sont… ? demanda Bianchi

Il demande si c'est toi qui as tué Roméo ? continua Sachiyo

Oui.

Et… ? Pourquoi ?

J'en avais marre de lui…

Bien… Il veut savoir aussi, s'il a souffert lorsque tu l'as tué ?

Oui, il a BEAUCOUP souffert !

Et bien merci pour tes réponses Bianchi-san ! Dit Madoka »

Bianchi quitta la scène mais malheureusement, Shamal n'était pas encore prés alors les filles durent faire patienter le public… Mais que faire ? Franchement pour une fois que Sachiyo n'avait pas fait de conneries…

« Que fais-tu ? demanda Madoka en voyant Sachiyo prendre sa chaussure

Rien, je range l'enregistrement des ébats de Gokudera et Yamamoto en lieu sûr… Annonça Sachiyo en mettant l'enregistrement dans un compartiment secret dans sa chaussure

Tu as des compartiments secrets dans tes chaussures ?

Nan… Bien sûr que non… J'en un seulement dans la première… Dans la seconde, il y a un sèche-cheveux !

Ahah… »

Une musique se fit enfin entendre…C'est Shamal qui arrivait…Vraiment…Il n'aurait pas pu se dépêcher ?

« Bonjour Shamal ! S'exclamèrent les filles

Bonjour les filles ~

Alors Shamal es-tu heureux d'être dans cette émission ? demanda Sachiyo

Avais-je seulement le choix ?

Heu…Non ! S'exclama Sachiyo

Bon, si vous avez fini de faire votre discussion, on pourrait peut-être finir cette émission, non ? S'écria Madoka

Heu…Oui…

Bien…Sachiyo, tu ne voulais pas dire quelque chose de la part d'Akisa-san ?

Ah…Si… Bah voilà, Shamal, elle t'admire beaucoup pour avoir autant de moustiques et de ne pas avoir de piqûres…

Aah !~ Merci ! La coupa Shamal

Hum… Elle te considère quand même comme un pervers et elle ne changera pas d'idée… »

Shamal se tut…Un gros silence se fit sur le plateau… Jusqu'à que Sachiyo se remit à parler…

« Et si nous regardions les autres questions ? demanda Sachiyo

Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée ! Approuva Madoka

Bien, voici les questions de Ann O'Neem… Elle aimerait savoir depuis quand tu as ce complexe de Casanova… ? Demanda Sachiyo

Depuis quand j'ai un complexe de Ca…Hey ! Je n'ai pas de complexe de Casanova !

Bien… As-tu osé ausculter un homme, une fois ? Le questionna Madoka

Bien enten… Cela ne vous regarde pas !

Comment fais-tu pour éviter les plats de Bianchi ? Demanda Sachiyo

De l'entrainement…Beaucoup d'entrainement ! dit mystérieusement Shamal

Comment dresses-tu tes _Trident Mostiquo_ ? Demanda cette fois-ci Madoka

Secret Professionnel…

Elle voudrait savoir si tu t'es fait piquer par un de tes moustiques par erreur pendant l'une de tes missions ? Questionna Sachiyo

Hum…Laissez-moi réfléchir… Non…Je ne crois pas…

M'ouais… Cela veut tout dire ça ! S'exclama Madoka

Oui… Alors question suivante… Comment était Gokudera pendant son apprentissage ?

Et bien… Hayato était vraiment maladroit et très mignon pour un gamin de son âge…Puis vous voulez une petite anecdote ?

Oui ! S'exclamèrent les deux filles en même temps

Et bien, un jour, Hayato était tellement préoccupé par son entrainement que… Vous savez qu'il dort en caleçon ? Donc je disais qu'il était tellement préoccupé par son entraiment qu'il est sortit me rejoindre en sous-vêtement… Je ne vais pas aussi vous dire que… Oh et puis… Je l'ai laissé comme ça jusqu'à qu'il s'en rende compte… »

Les deux filles et tout le public se mirent à rire sous l'anecdote… Bon pour vous dire que si Hayato regardait cette émission, il piquerait une crise !

« Ah… Il y a une question de Mon Darling ! Dit Sachiyo

Qui est ? Demanda Shamal

Il demande si c'est par ce que tu aimes Hayato et que tu n'aimes que son corps à lui que tu ne veux pas ausculter d'autres Hommes ? demanda Madoka

Quoi…*rougit* Mais… *encore plus rouge* Non !

Ah ! Darling a touché une corde sensible ! S'exclama Sachiyo »

Les deux jeunes filles partirent dans une grande crise de fou rire générale !

« Bon, je crois que l'émission est sur le point de se terminer… Commença Madoka

Oui et la prochaine fois, qui allons-nous accueillir ? Demanda Sachiyo

Hum… Pourquoi pas… Giotto, Reborn et Colonello !

Bien alors chers amis, nous nous retrouvons la prochaine fois ! Dit Sachiyo en souriant »

Sachiyo et Madoka sourirent et l'écran fit place à un écran noir… Vous attendez probablement la prochaine émission avec impatience, non ?

**_A suiivre…_**

* * *

_**Réponses aux (gentilles) reviews :**_

_**Akatsuki Akisa : **__Koko : Ohayo ma petiite grenouille ! ~ Merci beaucoup pour ta superbe review ! ^^ J'espère que ce chapitre t'aura plus !_

_Sinon, de rien pour la vidéo et la dédicace à Neko-Tsu ! ^^ Gros bisous…_

_**Ann O'Neem : **__Koko : Merci pour tes gentils encouragements ! ^^ Je te dédicace ce chapitre comme promis : cela m'a fait très plaisir ! =D Et bien tu attendais la suite, la voilà ! ) En tout cas, j'espère qu'elle t'a plu ! _

_Bisous !_

_**Eric Clutter :**__ Koko : Darling ! Merci pour ta chouette Review ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! Allez, gros bisous… !_

* * *

_**Les petits trucs…Qui ne servent à rien ?**_

« Chers amis, nous vous annonçons qu'en parallèle de notre émission, le Vongola Show, nous allons faire le Vongola Show HS ! Cette émission là sera une sorte de Hors Série qui contiendra des critiques et surement les moments marrants du VS ! ~ »

« On se répète un peu mais, nous avons un forum, venez vous inscrire et discutez avec nous ! Le forum s'appelle : La Pension Vongola. Vous trouverez le lien sur le profil ! »


	11. Hors série exclusif !

_**Disclaimer :**__ Les personnages de cette fiction ne nous appartiennent en aucuns cas… Et pour la réalisation de cette histoire nous ne sommes pas payés…_

_**Couples :**__ Nous ne savons pas vraiment lesquelles et s'il y en aura…_

_**Note des auteurs :**__ Cette fiction est basée par rapport à notre fic « Vongola Show », certaines personnes auront besoin d'avoir lu cette fic pour la comprendre…! Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous et à toutes._

_**Note de koko :**__ Ce chapitre, je le dédicace à deux personnes géniales… Qui se reconnaîtront ou alors et bien allez voir à la fin, enfin quand vous aurez lu !_

* * *

_**Vongola show HS **_

_**Émission « Hors-série » n°1 ~ **_

Sachiyo Von Bieliefeld, jeune fille d'une quinzaine d'années, adorant faire du cosplay, entra sur scène avec une tunique blanche et grise, une courte jupe noire par-dessus un legging et des bottes marrons… Où avait-elle été chercher cette tenue ? (**K****oko **_**: N'est-ce pas mon Darling…**_)

Enfin bref, nous disions que cette jeune fille venait d'entrer sur scène, en saluant le public, et sortit une enveloppe…

« Bonjour et bienvenue, chers téléspectateurs… Aujourd'hui, pour la première émission du Vongola Show HS, nous allons faire ce qu'il y a d'écrit dans cette enveloppe… Mais avant cela nous allons accueillir les protagonistes (_**Koko : Oui… Je connais ce mot, cela vous pose un problème ?**_) de cette émission… Bon ok, il n'y aura que Madoka, Belphegor et Fran… »

A cette annonce, le public cria et les trois personnes annoncées par Sachiyo entrèrent sur scène… Un air blasé pour la grenouille, des ricanements en « ushishishi » pour le prince et enfin, une démarche normale pour Madoka… Les deux personnages de la Varia étaient habillés de la même façon que d'habitude, Madoka, elle, portait un sweet blanc avec un jean noir : rien d'exceptionnel en somme…

Ces trois nouveaux venus saluèrent le public et allèrent s'assoir sur le sofa… Ah ! Ce bon vieux sofa qui avait vu tant de personnes !

« Bon, de quoi voulez-vous parler pour cette première émission ? Demanda Sachiyo.

Bah… Qu'avais-tu prévu ? Lui demanda Madoka.

Je ne sais pas… Pourquoi ne pas donner une critique sur des chansons des personnages de Reborn ?

Va pour alors… »

En fait, Sachiyo avait regardé ce qu'il y avait d'écrit sur le papier dans l'enveloppe mais bon… Cela personne ne le savait !

La chanson choisie pour la critique fut « _Bloody Prince _», la chanson du prince bien entendu…

« Bel-sempai ! ~ C'est votre chanson… Dit Fran d'un air blasé.

Ushishishi ! »

La musique retentit dans toute la pièce et le public resta silencieux comme si on venait de leur annoncer la fin du monde… Mais enfin, ce n'est pas que le prince chante mal, au contraire, mais plutôt par respect… La première fois que vous aviez vu ce cher Belphegor, l'imaginiez-vous avec une aussi belle voix pour chanter ?

Lorsque la chanson se termina, l'écran se trouvant en hauteur derrière le sofa, afficha :

_**TITRE DE LA CHANSON :**__ Bloody Prince_

_**Commentaire de Sachiyo : **__Titre assez intriguant car « Bloody » ne convient pas, dans la logique des choses, à un prince…_

_**Commentaire de Madoka : **__Oui mais je trouve qu'elle correspond assez bien à la personnalité de Bel…N'empêche, cela en jette… _

_**PARTIE INSTRUMENTALE :**__** Commentaire de Sachiyo : **__Les instruments jouent vraiment fort, c'est dommage parce que c'est vraiment entrainant… _

_**Commentaire de Madoka : **__J'adore vraiment !_

_**CHANT DE BELPHEGOR :**__** Commentaire de Sachiyo : **__Bel-sempai a vraiment une belle voix…Bonne continuation pour tes futurs chants, s'il y en aura ! _

_**Commentaire de Madoka :**__ Il chante assez bien…_

_**NOTES :**__** Note de Sachiyo :**__ Je te donne un 09/10 ! ^^_

_**Note de Madoka :**__ 09/10 aussi !_

_**NOTE FINALE : 18/20**_

« Ushishishi ! Tu n'as pas mis 10 au prince ? S'exclama Belphegor à Sachiyo

Ahah… Mais tu sais 9, c'est très bien ! Annonça Sachiyo

Moi, qui t'ai appris à tirer avec couteaux… Dit-il avec un ton dramatique

Bel-sempaï… Je vous l'ai dit qu'un prince déchu n'arriverai à rien ! Dit la grenouille »

Grâce à la grenouille, le prince avait un peu oublié les deux filles… Donc Sachiyo appuya sur la télécommande qui alluma une vidéo sur l'écran géant : cela passait en boucle les fois où les beaux mecs sont tombés à l'eau…

« Sachiyo arrête de baver… Dit Madoka

Quoi ? Mais je ne bave pas moi ! C'est les gens qui sont devant leurs ordis qui bavent ! »

Et oui… Vous ne croyez tout de même pas que nous ne vous avions pas vu faire ! Rien n'échappe aux animatrices de cette émission !

Aah ! Et là vous vous dites : « MERDE ! »… Et bien, ce n'est pas bien de dire ce genre de choses…

Enfin, le Prince se retourna vers les animatrices et leur sourit… Un sourire de Psychopathe bien entendu !

« Shishishi ! Je ne vous ai pas oubliées ! Ricana le prince

Ah… Et que veux-tu ? Demanda Sachiyo avec ses yeux de chiens battus

Je veux savoir POURQUOI le Prince n'a eu que 18/20 ?

Ah…Bah… Commença Madoka

C'est parce que le Prince est trop commun pour avoir une note se finissant par un 0…?

Hum… »

Le prince partit en pleine réflexion pendant que la grenouille et les animatrices pouffaient de rire en cachette… Comment Belphegor avait-il pu se mettre en réflexion avec seulement des paroles idiotes qu'avait dites Sachiyo ? Franchement c'était risible ! Bon peut-être pas pour tout le monde mais bon voilà… Cela a fait rire Sachiyo alors bon…

Puis bon… Ne cherchons pas à comprendre l'esprit tordu de celle qui écrit en ce moment… On aurait trop peur !

« Bon, nous allons laisser le Prince à ses réflexions… Commença Madoka

Ah… Sempai est vraiment trop drôle à ce torturer l'esprit ! Good Job, Sachiyo ! Dit la grenouille

Merci, Fran-chan ! Comme nous le disait Madoka, nous allons laisser Belphegor à ses réflexions et finir cette émission ! ^^

Donc la prochaine fois dans cette émission, on mettra en place ce que veulent les lecteurs ! dit Madoka

A bientôt ! »

Un petit mot apparu avec d'écrit : _VEUILLEZ LAISSER CE QUE VOUS VOUDRIEZ VOIR DANS CE PROCHAIN HORS SERIE DANS LE COURRIER DES LECTEURS ! _

Vous ne savez pas comment envoyer un courrier ? Et bien cliquez sur le bouton ci-dessus ! Merci !

_**A suivre…**_

* * *

_**NOTE DE KOKO :**_ Voilà, j'aimerais dédicacer ce chapitre à ma petiite grenouille (Akatsuki Akisa) et à mon Darling' (eric clutter) qui m'ont beaucoup encouragée quand je déprimais !

Bon, ce chapitre est certes très court mais c'est parce que c'est le premier et qu'il n'y a pas le courrier des lecteurs… Merci de votre compréhension, nous espérons quelques reviews même si c'est pour nous dire ce qui vous a déplu… On fera de notre mieux pour vous satisfaire dans le prochain chapitre… Mais le VONGOLA SHOW HS n'est pas une fiction « régulière » comme le Vongola Show alors le chapitre 2 mettra soit plus de temps soit beaucoup moins : Je m'explique, cette fiction est basée sur ce que veulent les lecteurs et sur des délires de moi, Lolo ou même ceux qu'on a avec, par exemple Darling, ou encore la grenouille…


End file.
